Al borde del límite
by Darkilium
Summary: La amistad es lo más hermoso que puedes tener, pero que pasa cuando inconscientemente intentas traspasar ese límite, y muchas veces son tus propias acciones y actos los que te conducen por nuevas rutas que nunca pensaste en pasar. NO es yaoi
1. Una barrera mal marcada

_**Disclaimer: ATENCIÓN! DRAGON BALL NO ME PERTENECE , la serie en sí y sus personajes son propiedad EXCLUSIVA del maestro Akira Toriyama ...HE DICHO XD.**_

_**AMO a DRAGON BALL, una icreíble historia que marcó la infancia de muchos , y es por eso que hago esto, por amor y agradecimiento.**_

_**Pero sobretodo para todos y todas sus fans!**_

_**Advertencia! wuajajaja XP :**_

_**Esta historia tendrá , diversos temas delicados para algunas personas , pero poco ( NO , a quien engaño , habrá muchos). Haré todo lo posible por no desviarme demasiado y llevarlo con calma tratando con seriedad y no ligereza, estos temas.**_

_**Recomiendo que leán la historia tomando en cuenta al rating!...pero , tambien recomiendo que si tienen ganas de leer lo lean y PUNTO. Nadie se los niega XD , mucho menos yo jeje.**_

* * *

_**Presentación =)**_

_**Holassss! I am Darkilium ( Dark XD)**_

_**Con mucho gusto estoy aquí , empezando un fic ...y el primero \O/ **_

_**El hecho es que está historia estará basada en las posibles cosas diarias que encontramos en nuestras vidas , está de más decir que quiero a llegar a ser...mmm...un poco más realista. Y este fic será así.**_

_**Me encantaría que lleguen a vivir las escenas que los personajes toman , ese es mi objetivo , plantear sucesos donde uno pueda captar fácilmente los sentimientos : como la felicidad y la tristeza ; la emoción y la angustia ; el sentirse acompañado y el sentirse la persona más sola de todo el mundo. **_

_**Denle por cumplido que el Drama no faltará sino , no hubiera sido este fic creado por mí : Amo el drama y no hay historia más buena que lleve este género. **_

_**La soledad también tomará un momento importante aquí , así como muchos , todos tendremos que pasar por ese simple pero doloroso hecho. La vida a veces es muy injusta y despiadada , según mi forma de ver el mundo claro está XP. **_

_**Un fic oscuro , distorcionado , pero con muchos momentos de claridad y salvación. Amo esas películas donde todo parece acabar y termina de la mejor manera , sorprendiéndonos y hacernos creer .**_

_**Y por último..**_

_**Tambien quiero aclarar que GT NO OCURRIÓ JAMÁS...al menos en esta historia.**_

_**Algo diferente. Eso es lo que trataré de hacer , algo distinto , que marque la diferencia. Sin más que decir , aquí les dejo la historia =).**_

* * *

**Al borde del límite**

* * *

_**Cápitulo I**_

_**Una barrera mal marcada**_

_**OoO**_

_**Año 798**_

* * *

-Trunks...

Alguien lo llamaba. Era una chica, por su voz, eso parecía. Era una voz sexy, acaramelada, pero sin dejar de tener firmeza y deseo.

-Trunks, trunks...

Lentamente el pelilila habría los ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos celestes que volvían locas a sus más de sus miles de seguidoras.

Se sentó con su firme espalda en el espaldar de la cama.

5 segundos y nada.

Llevó sus manos a sus ojos para frotarlos, para poder ver si lo que veía lo estaba imaginando.

5 segundos más y nada.

Nada cambiaba , seguía igual que antes. Allí estaba ella , en la parte baja de la cama. Poco a poco la chica comenzaba a gatear acercándose cada vez más hacia a él. Trunks no podía moverse , estaba totalmente paralizado por lo que sus maravillosos ojos celestes veían.

Una "mujer" sí, eso era, no era la misma chica que conocía porque siempre la había visto como su amiga, como una hermana, pero nunca la vió de esa forma o al menos el intentaba no verla así, pero cómo resistirse. Tanto tiempo al lado de ella para no notar ese maravilloso cuerpo. No. Él sí lo había notado. Desde mucho antes. Pero fue tanto darle la razón a la realidad , que ellos solo eran lo que eran.

**AMIGOS , HERMANOS , FAMILIA**

De las cuales sólo la primera era verdad.

Ella llegó hacia Trunks y se sentó de rodillas muy pegada a él con sus piernas abiertas.

A trunks le comezó a latir rápido su corazón al sentir los brazos de su amiga entrelazados en su cuello . Y seguía así hasta que su corazón se le paró. Podía sentir perfectamente los grandes senos de ella chocando con su pecho. Estaba excitado completamente. Su miembro se le había parado y punteaba la parte íntima de ella.

Su rostro de su amiga se acercaba a la de él hasta que estuvo a milímetros de besarlo. Ella sacó el brazo derecho para llevarlo hacia su boca y tocar los labios de Trunks con su dedo índice. Ahora ese dedo era el único que se interponía entre sus labios.

-Ques estas haciendo ..

Hiba a decir su nombre pero ella lo detuvo.

-SHHH! Tú solo disfruta de este momento, Trunks.

Se miraban directamente a los ojos , para qué negarlo , él la deseaba. Al parecer ambos lo hacían pero de alguna forma llegaron a ocultarlo perfectamente.

-Lo haré

Trunks sacó el dedo de su chica que le impedía besarla. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando...

-Auch!

Cuando se dió cuenta se había caído de la cama dándo muchas vueltas por el ... Sueño?

* * *

Muchos años habían pasado desde que los guerreros z estaban en paz. La vida se había vuelto rutinaria, tal vez demasiado común pero aún sin perder aquella cosa que caracterizaba a los guerreros. Unión. Sin duda Bulma como siempre seguía reuniéndolos a todos con sus innumerables fiestas, días de campo, viajes a la playa, campamentos...Ahora se podía respirar la tranquilidad y paz que los rodeaba. Un Viernes como este era en donde Goten y Trunks, como siempre en ese día, se dedicaban a pasarla bien y divertirse en lo que le gustaba. Pero no podía faltar una persona especial para ambos, sin dudas la tercera integrante siempre los acompañaba; en verdad, siempre fue así.

Los dos era muy amigos con Marron, desde pequeños los tres solían juntarse para sus travesuras, molestar a linda chiquilla rubia; pero, Marron no se dejaba, no era tan ingenua como ellos pensaban y fue un día donde el orgullo de Trunks se fue al caño. Fue cuando los dos conocieron por primera vez a Marron. Krilin y N•18 estaban de visita en la mansión Brief, ya que Bulma se quejaba por teléfono, que por qué ellos se habían ido de vacaciones sin avisar, solos, porque sin duda ella y toda su familia los habría acompañado. Y fueron dos larguísimos meses que estuvo sin tener contacto con su mejor amigo.

Los dos chiquillos le habían quitado su helado de color rosa para después tirarlo al piso para lograr molestarla, pero ellos no esperaron esa reacción por parte de ella. La rubia agarró el helado caído y con mucha rapidéz lo puso en la cara de Trunks, manchando por completo su bello rostro y arruinando sus hermosas facciones del chico. Trunks estaba en shock, nunca imaginaría que esa muchacha de apariencia tierna e ingenua reaccionaría así, sin darse cuenta se dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Desde ese día los dos tenían un total respeto hacia su amiga. Después de varios años ellos se habían vuelto inseparables. En la época de colegio Goten se convirtió como un hermano sobreprotector para Marron, la cual agradecía el gesto tan tierno de su amigo sin dudas le parecía una persona linda; y es que, sino fuera por Goten en aquella época, Marron estaría escuadrada por un montón de chicos a su alrededor, no sé podía negar, Marron cada vez se ponía más hermosa. A temprana edad había adquirido un hermoso cuerpo de envidiar, tenía unas curvas que no se comparaban con nada, nada. Pero no solo eso, cualquiera podía tener un buen cuerpo pero todas no poseían al mismo tiempo un bonito rostro, y ella sí que lo tenía. Y a pesar de todo siguió siendo Marron, la niña dulce, tierna , amable, nada egoista ni caprichosa, la que aceptaba a los demás como eran. Sin dudas, era una persona a la que se comenzaba una conversación fácilmente. Y fue desde esa época escolar donde los tres pasaron muchas cosas juntos, entre los tres se ayudaban mutuamente, así comenzaron a salir a divertirse de vez en cuando para olvidarse de aquellos problemas taaaan molestosos. Y luego llegó la universidad lo cual complicó su amistad. Número 1: se separaron, después de todo no estudiaron lo mismo. Trunks tuvo que estdudiar Negocios Internacionales y Administración. Goten estudió Contabilidad en una universidad diferente. Y por último, Marron estudió Literatura y Lenguas. Número 2: Por kami! Ya no tenían tiempo para verse, nisiquiera para comer un almuerzo juntos. Y número 3: Conocieron a otras personas; Trunks conocio a su ex-novia Lesly, que despues de un tiempo Trunks terminó con ella; Goten conoció a Pares y Marron a Gustavo.

**Pero una verdadera amistad perdura a través de los años y sigue existiendo**

Y así fue. Al acabar sus estudios se volvieron a encontrar y no cambió nada. Seguían teniendo esa confianza que nunca se fue, seguían teniendo muchos temas de conversación, seguìan teniendo esa chispa que los unía.

**Nada cambió y nada cambiará**

Ahora y en este mismo instante, ellos estaban más cerca que nunca. Los tres trabajaban en la Corporación Capsula. Goten ayudaba en los negocios a Trunks, Marron era su secretaria personal del Son. Trunks era el presidente.

Viernes por la tarde y los tres estaban organizándose para la gran fiesta que hiban a pasar. Trunks se encontraba en CC con sus dos amigos.

-Marron...

Llamó el joven príncipe captando la atención de su amiga que sujetaba su celular, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por él.

-Este...que tienes ahí?

Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida; al ver como la rubia se ponía roja como un tomate y trataba de ocultar el celular, continuó

-Acaso me estas escondiendo algo?

Trunks se acercaba llentamente con pasos desafiantes hacia a ella. Esto puso nerviosa a Marron y se paró de donde estaba sentada para luego disimular que no tenía nada y llevar su celular atrás de ella, escondiéndolo.

-Q-Que cosas dices, somos mejores amigos, puff por favor nunca te escondería naaaada-dijo Marron muy nerviosa

-Que bien! Entonces me enseñaras lo que tienes detrás?

Ahora sí Marron no sabía que hacer, su amigo la había descubierto.

Lentamente daba pasos para atrás mientras que decía-Mira que tarde es, tengo que ir a mi casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados.

Era en serio? Por Dios acababa de llegar, Trunks no era ningún tonto, él sabía que ella había pedido permiso hasta la noche para disfrutar en la disco. Era suficiente. Marron sabía que si no se hiba de ese lugar, Trunks hiba a conseguir lo que quería. Ya era tarde. Trunks la había acorralado en la pared más cercana a su amiga. Marron rápidamente puso su celular en la parte de atrás de su short, esperando a que el saya no se halla dado cuenta de su acción. El príncipe agarro de la muñecas de Marron, jalándolas hacia arriba para evitar que intente escapar. Al ver que no tenía el maldito celular la miró divertido.

-Ahora donde lo habrás escondido

-No está atrás en mi short! D-digo eee...mmm...estoo...

Marron volvió a mirar a Trunks nerviosa y supo que estaba muerta. La había fregado por completo. Pudo observar la sonrisa divertida de su amigo volverse maliciosa. Tragó saliva y movía su cabeza de un lado para otro como tratando de negar lo que hiba a pasar. Y sucedió.

* * *

-Pan!

Bra gritaba la voz de su amiga desde afuera de la casa de Pan. Las dos habían armado planes para salir de compras. Claro que la idea fue de Bra, con lo que le encantaba dejar las mejores tiendas vacías y salir con una enorme sonrisa de satisfaccion y bolsas enormes en sus manos. La chica tenía su vicio despues de todo. Pan salió por la ventana y ahí vio a la princesa con una cara demasiado emocionada. Le brindó una sonrisa y le dió una señal de espera.

-Papá, mamá voy a salir con Bra, regreso en la noche.

-Esta bien hija, cuídate y no llegues tan tarde si?

Aunque Pan tenía 17 años, Videl aún no le daba total libertad, y Pan agradecìa en parte el gesto; porque por un lado, era verdad, ella no era de salir mucho y conocer gente, no le llamaba la atención. Sí, todo lo opuesto de Bra.

-No te preocupes mamá, no llegaré tarde

Agradecía todo lo que hacía su mamá pero cada año ella seguían creciendo y le molestaba seguir siendo la "pequeña Pan" , porque por eso Trunks la seguía viendo como lo que ellos creían. Una niña. Pero ella ya no era una niña, ella ya tenía 17 años y estaba por ser una adulta. Esa era la razón, Trunks Brief. Así es todo por aquel príncipe qué, como a cualquiera muchacha, volvió loca a Pan. Ella lo deseaba, últimamente no había podido de pensar en él. Cada vez se hacía más difícil. A veces cuando visitaba a Bra y él le saludaba con esa encantadora sonrisa, definitivamente se hervía su piel y su cara setornaaba un color rojo furia, sin dejar a lado que se ponía muy nerviosa, cosa que Bra y Marron notaron al instante y por lo tanto eran las únicas que sabían de su inevitable enamoramiento; pero como dicen, los chicos a veces pueden romper el récord del mas despistado para notar esas cosas, hasta el mismísimo Trunks. Ahora por él hiba ir a comprarse un montón de ropa que sin duda fue idea de Bra para que así el pelilila se fijara en el cuerpo de su amiga, que apesar de no tener la forma mas envidiada se podían notar sus curvas. Despues de todo ya era toda una señorita y como toda comenzaba a crecer. Pan abrió la puerta encontrándose con Bra y le saludó, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de la princesa.

-Bien , vámonos de compras!

Bra no podía esconder lo emocioanada que estaba. Las dos se fueron al supermercado de la ciudad conversando sobre diferentes temas.

En C.C mientras Goten ablaba con su próxima "víctima" de ligue por celular, sus dos amigos estaban coqueteando?

Trunks aprisionó mas a Marron contra la pared con su cuerpo. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, las piernas de Trunks estaban abiertas mientras que las de Marron estaban entre las suyas. La rubia sabía que Trunks había ganado, despues de todo la muy monga le dijo sin querer donde ocultaba su celular. "Soy una idiota" se decía."Ahora Trunks lo arruinará todo". Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron, porque al ver la pose en la que estaba la hicieron volver a la realidad. La cruda realidad. Estaba muy cerca, demasiado para ella. Sus nervios se fueron y sus mejillas tomaban un color rosa. Nervios afuera y verguenza adentro. Todo estaba peor que antes. Marron bajó la mirada no queria ver a Trunks, se sentía incómoda. Trunks tenía su naríz cerca del cuello de Marron pero por su objetivo no se dio cuenta mientras por otro lado ella si lo percató, tragó saliva y sus pelos se erizaron. En que estaba pensando Trunks. El príncipe solto su mano derecha de la muñeca de Marron y la puso en el hombro de la rubia, la fue bajando por todo su brazo para luego posarla en sus caderas. Por qué demonios Trunks estaba haciendo eso!, despues de tres segundos su mano avanzó hasta la parte trasera de Marron. Ya no podía más, por qué la torturaba, por qué no simplemente tomaba a la fuerza su celular y listo, por qué tanto rollo. Marron estaba confundida pero una cosa le quedaba claro, y era respecto a la segunda duda. Lo conocía, él nunca le haría daño. Trunks logró sentir el celular pero también pudo notar al fin que su respiración estaba algo agitada. Y se dio cuenta. Por kami acaso estaba violando a su mejor amiga?!. Quería soltarse en ese momento pero no pudo. El aroma de la rubia llegaba directamente a su naríz. El aroma más **perfecto **y provocativo que halla olido en su vida. Sin dudas en todo este tiempo él nunca había estado tan cerca de su amiga, así como estaban en ese momento. Trunks comenzaba a perder la razón, se dejó llevar y esta vez su naríz se posó en el fino cuello de la rubia, moviéndola en forma vertical, causando un pequeño jadeo de su amiga. Que rayos le estaba pasando, si seguía así, se hiba a salir de control. Sus miembros chocaron y Trunks no pudo evitar abrir un poco su boca y sacar su lengua. Paró. Volvió a poner su lengua donde se supone que se debía quedar. Su corazón latía mil por hora mientras que en su interior hubo un pequeño conflicto. Su corazon le decía que haga lo que sienta, que deje fluir las cosas en el momento; mientras que su razón le decía que debía hacer lo correcto; y se estancó. Gracias a kami apareció Goten.

-Trunks puedo invitar a..

Goten miró confundido la escenita entre Trunks y Marron. Se percató de las posiciones en la que estaban ambos. Trunks con una mano en la muñeca derecha de ella y con la otra en su trasero. Trunks al ver la expresión de Goten con algo de fastidio se soltó inmediatamente. Marron había quedado en shock, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, qué le explicaría a Goten, que fue un accidente?, no; que Trunks en la verdad la estaba violando contra su voluntad?, tampoco; entonces qué, que estaban jugando y por pura coincidencia llegaron a "eso"?, aunque fuera la verdad, no la hiba a creer. La mente de Marron estaba revuelta, en blanco.

-Trunks, acaso estabas violando a Marron?

Trunks ante tal pregunta se sintió ofendido, claro que la respuesta era NO, él nunca haría algo así. Uno, era su mejor amiga y "las amigas NO, se tocan". Dos, solo quería conseguir el celular que tanto la chica escondía.Y tres...que tanto le importaba a Goten si la estaba violando.

-Claro que no idiota!

Marron no entendía nada pero no logró evirtar reirse a carcajadas.

-Quee!? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es en serio goten? JAJAJAJAJAjAjA, ay que gracioso JAJA eres tú JAJAjA...

La rubia ya no podía mas se había dejado caer al suelo sin dejar de reirse. Ambos miraron raro a Marron para luego dejarse llevar y comenzar a reir.

Pero Goten a pesar que se divertía mucho con lo que acababa de pasar, no podía quitar de su cabeza en la pose que estaban sus amigos. Algo dentro de él le decía que no le gustó para nada esa situación, pero no sabía por qué, solo sabía que entre ellos tres, había algo desconocido y encerrado para todos.

-Esto era mi **objetivo**

Trunks habló, sus ojos le brillaban por conseguir lo que quería, tení el celular en la mano y esta a la vez alsada lo más arriba que podía. Marron solo suspiro y se dedicó a dar un gesto de vencida. Goten miró curioso a Marron, si tanto escondía su celular a ELLOS, cosa que nunca hacía, entonces era algo sumamente importante. Curiosidad, eso le dió.

-Marron, se podría saber por qué tanto alboroto por ese celular?

Goten se había acercado a Marron con una gran sonrisa sincera, esa que sólo él le daba, Marron no podía evitar darle lo mismo. De pronto Goten comenzó a jugar con los cachetes de Marron como pidiendo una respuesta y no mentiras. Delicadamente con sus finos dedos le masajeaba los pequeños pómulos de su amiga.

-Tú ganas

Trunks miró sorprendido a Marron, como diablos a Goten si le daba explicaciones y a él no. La rubía nunca se le podía negar a Goten, cosa que ponía "celoso" a Trunks. Pero eran **celos **de amistad.

-Bueno lo que pasa es...es que un amigo me ha invitado para la próxima semana y...

- Y..?

Goten sin dudas no dejaría que se le escape nada

-Y bueno...no querías darle el teléfono porque en él decía que hiba a ser nuestra "primera cita" y los conozco demasiado para saber que ustedes intentarían arruinarla.

Sin dudas estas palabras fueron suficiente para que ellos se sorprendieran pero sobre todo para que recapaciten. Dejaban a Marron tener ligues pero le impedían a la chica buscar algo serio, pensaban que nadie era lo sumamente perfecto para que se merezcan a su querida amiga. Aparte de todo eso sabìan perfectamente que Marron nunca llegaba a sentir nada por otros y no querían que ella pensara que tal vez la atracción y el deseo signiquen el llamado "amor o "estar enamorada".

-Perdónanos si?

Marron se ruborizó, jamás esperaría esas palabras en ese momento. Comúnmente hubieran sido " es por tu bien y somos tus amigos para saber con quien te conviene estar" sí, eso era lo normal que le respondería el Son, él siempre tan sobreprotector. Era obvio, los perdonaría. Siempre lo hacía y siempre lo hará...mientras que sigan siendo amigos, los tres.

La amistad solo es una simple máscara que se interpone a la union en su sentido más completo.

* * *

-Pan, que tal este , se te vería muy lindo en ti

Bra obsevava que en el rostro de su amiga se podía ver desilución. No la culpaba , sus padres no la habían dejado esta semana ir con Marron, Trunks , Goten y ella a la disco. Pero la princesa le había pedido a Videl reinteradamente que para la próxima semana, les deje salir con ellos. Y como el peor mosquito que no se va hasta no obtener sangre, Bra consiguió que Videl aceptara, es que la pobre ya estaba harta de súplicas.

-No te pongas así Pan sé que querías ir pero ya será para la otra semana.

-Tienes razón

-Verdad que sí?!, es por eso que estamos acá y por lo que faltaré a la salida con mi hermano. Ya veras que el otro Viernes mi hermano no despegará ningún ojo de ti.

Esas palabras sin duda ilusionaron a la linda Pan, era verdad lo que decía, tenía que poner más de su parte y perseverancia si quería que Trunks se fijara en ella. Pan sabía que contaba con todo el apoyo de sus amigas, Bra y Marron, pero de esta última tenía un poco de envidia. Primero porque Marron y Bra eran mejores amigas; segundo, la rubia pasaba mucho rato con los chicos osea con Trunks y eso le daba envidia y mucha, y era por eso que ella conocía perfectamente a Trunks. Sus gustos, su forma de pensar, de ver el mundo,sus caprichos, sus mentiras, su verguenza, todo. Pero era envidia de querer estar en su lugar no por malas intenciones, despues de todo ambas tambien eran buenas amigas. Así se la pasaron todo el día buscando ropa para Pan.

-Pan no quieres ir un ratito a mi casa?

-Lo siento pero le prometí a mi mamá que hiba a llegar temprano hoy

-Mmmm...y por qué no la llamo para que te quedes a dormir

-Sería fantástico, así podré ver a Trunks cuando llegue de la fiesta.

* * *

-Trunks te quería preguntar si puedo invitar a una amiga, claro que ella iría defrente para la disco.

-Claro, si es así está bien, para mi normal Goten.

A Marron normalmente no le gustaba que les acompañen sus ligues de Goten. Pero lo permitiría solo esta vez porque él entendió perfectamente como se sentía ella al ser sobreprotegida por él. Aún así no podía ocultar su cara de fastidio, cosa que no se le escapo a Goten.

-Tranquila Marron jaja sabes que eres la "única" para mí.

Estas palabras hicieron que una sonrisa tierna se le posara en los labios de Marron

-Losé Goten

Trunks los miraba todo serio, era típico esa clase de "juegos" entre ellos dos, pero últimamente esos "juegos" se pasaban de la raya. Ya eran coqueteos.

-Cómo decía, el próximo Viernes no podré salir con ustedes por lo de Gustavo. No se preocupen es una buena persona, lo conocí en la universidad.

-Así que así se llama tu amiguito ese

Trunks no pudo evitar molestar a Marron y siguió.

-Cuidadito que se me vallan a un hotel ee! Porque te juro que le romperé sus huesos

-Ja, ja que chistosito te me has vuelto Trunks... Este , entonces ustedes estarán con Bra y Pan. Será una doble cita.

Marron miró a Trunks y le guiño el ojo, ocasionando que el pelila se sonroje, no era su culpa que su amiga fuera tan sexy. Pero él entendía el por qué de esa acción. Desde que le había dicho a Marron que la pequeña Pan ya estaba crecidita y se veía tierna, ella comenzo a tocar temas sobre Pan, ocasionando que él se pusiera nervioso. Pero le gustaba por una parte, pues lo tomaba como una escena de celos de Marron, se ponía celosa o al menos eso le gustaba pensar, pero ella no tenía por qué ponerce "celosa" (?), nadie le hiba a quitar ese lugar tan importante que ocupaba en la vida de Trunks. Era y es su mejor amiga. Nada iba a cambiar. Claro que se llevaba de maravillas con Pan , en sí los momentos que pasaban juntos eran agradables y demasiado.

Su relación entre los dos era muy divertida , había confianza. Pero esa relación era diferente con la **amistad **que llevava con Marron. Una diversión , confianza y momentos agradables diferentes. Totalmente. Algo diferenciaba lo uno de lo otro.

Así es. El sagrado "**mejores amigos**" no podía cambiar. Marron era como una hermana para él. En cambio a Pan la podía mirar con otros ojos si quisiera. Le parecía simpática , la quería. La quería de una forma difícil de explicar.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y los tres ya estaban listos.

-Tunks! Por qué tanto te demoras! Ya es muy tardeeeeeee. "Carajo".

A Goten se le acababa la paciencia. Trunks había estado horas y horas arreglándose. Ni Marron se demoraba sí por Kami, y eso que ella era mujer.

-Marron, dosde estas ,ya regresaste?

Por cierto no había visto a su amiga mientras se arreglaba pero sí sabía que fue la primera en terminar de arreglarse, pues olló su voz que le decía que hiba a salir un rato.

En eso suena el timbre, captando toda la atención del Son, seguro era ella.

-Hola Goten , ya están listos? Y donde está Trunks?

La chica entro a la casa y miraba buscando el rostro del pelilila. Goten no podía respondeer esas simple preguntas. La rubia estaba mas que buena , estaba "rica". Su amiga llevaba un vestido tuvo negro que le llegaban a 20 cm arriba de sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba más lacio de lo normal y caìa en forma de cascada. Pero lo que no cambiaba era su maquillaje. Siempre usaba solo un poco de rubor , un labial rojo , y sus pestañas rizadas ; y esa no era la excepción.

-Está preciosa

A Goten se le escapó inconscientemente esas palabras, ni él se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo.

-jajaja Tierra llamando a Goteeeeen.

Marron no pudo reir por el comentario de su amigo y al ver que este no reaccionaba las ganas de molestarlo fueron grandes. A Goten le tomó exactamente 8 segundos para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba , para luego hacer que su sangre llegara hasta sus bellos pómulos, tomándose un rubor muy particular en ellos.

En eso baja Trunks.

-Bueno, nos vamos?

Y se formo un momento de silencio. Un momento que ninguno de los tres se esperaba. Ese silencio **significaba **algo , pero no tenían idea de lo que era. Pero tenía que ser sobre los tres. Esos ratos tan incómodos se volvían cada vez más rutinario con el tiempo.

Algo no se definía bien , pero... Qué podría ser?

Algo escondían. Y los tres lo hacían , como si se guardaran algo , pero que ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

Marron no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo al sentir una mirada penetrante y profunda , como si el portador de esos encantadores ojos la estuviera viendo **desnuda**. Así se sentía. Que esos luceros azules la desnudaban con es intensa mirada. Primero le sacaba la ropa para luego arrebatarla de las partes más íntimas.

Esa mirada la aficciaba , le daba pánico , aquella mirada fija de Trunks le decia que la quería violar pero , por qué? Por qué la miraba así? En todo su cuerpo sentía un escalofrios , humillada , eso parecía. Que la estaban humillando , que todo era un simple y bajo juego. Una broma.

Pero algo no andaba bien. No era una broma. Él la seguía mirando con tanta obsesión y deseo que parecía real. Tenía que acabar con esta tortura sino en tan solo segundos , saldría corriendo como si huyera de algo muy peligroso.

Él era peligroso , era él , el que siempre complica las cosas , el que las hace raras y confusas.

Marron temblaba y el silencio aún estaba presente. Y por fín. Se percató que de alguna forma , ella ya no estaba desnuda. Al mirar los ojos de Goten sentía un calor inmenso como si la abrigaran del frío más feroz , pero le gustaba el frió , la relajaba entonces por qué esa mirada la molestaba tanto , la mirada de Trunks ocasionaba algo dentro de ella. Decidió olvidar todo lo sucedido y sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro.

-G-Goten?

Goten se había acercado a Marron para decirle que ya se podían ir.

Los tres bajaron del cielo para aterrizar nuevamente en el mundo.

-Sí, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Goten no soportaba esperar más, quería ver a esa linda chica, Lara, sin duda hoy se la llevaría a la cama, hoy saldría victorioso, hoy conseguirí a la "número 100". Despues de que salió de la universidad , ya no tuvo ninguna relación seria y duradera como lo había tenido con Pares. Y fue por el tiempo lo que hizo que terminaran.

**Flashback**

Los dos chicos estaban parados en el medio del parque, al lado de una pileta. Goten sostenía las manos de Pares y miraba hacia abajo. Sinceramente no podía mirar a su futura exnovia por lo que le iba a decir.

-Pares, y-yooo...

Parecía como si su lengua estaba enredada. No podía articular ni una palabra más. Se tomó 10 segundos, que duraron una eternidad para ambos. Tomo un respiro y lo soltó.

-Debemos terminar.

Y el tiempo se paró

Todo seguía normal. De pronto una pequeña gota de agua salió de uno de esos hermosos ojos, para luego caer con estilo por su pómulo y seguir el camino hacia abajo, y por último caer rápidamente en el suelo.

Fue lo más doloroso que pudo ver Goten en su vida. Verla más débil de lo que era, ya era demasiado. Se sintió culpable, y era obvio que se sentiría así; por él, Pares estaba llorando y por nadie más. Goten reaccionó involuntariamente. Cubrió en sus brazos a su novia. Nunca la olvidaría, por más que lo intentara, y él lo sabía.

Por culpa del destino, quien sólo le había jugado una muy pesada broma, quien le mintió diciéndole que ellos nunca se alejarían, que siempre iban a estar juntos, compartir sus vidas, tener hijos y envejecer unidos. Él la amaba. Y ni eso importaba. Las cosas últimamente no estaban bien para los dos. Sus padres, sus resposabilidades y el destino mismo estaban contra ellos. Ella viajaría y a él no le agradaba para nada la idea de que ella conociera otros chicos por el trabajo. Eran 5 malditos años de distanciamiento, lo suficiente para encontrar a otras personas más perfectas. Y eso, le dolía. Le dolía porque quién más perfecto que él para ella, quién demonios la entendería mejor que él, quien en verdad la iba a amar como lo hacía él, quién! Ese afecto que tenía era mucho más que atracción por su cuerpo. Era amor verdadero, la quería por como era, porque ella era Pares . Pero aún así eso no significaba nada para sus familias.

Cómo odiaba en ese momento a los padres de su novia , pero sobretodo a su propia madre.

**Fin del Flashback**

Los dos chicos asintieron y salieron atrás de Goten.

* * *

Bra y Pan llegaron a CC

-Bra, no puedo creer que convencieras a mi mamá para que me quedara a dormir esta noche en tu casa

-Jaja tampoco yo. Bien! Vámonos tenemos que alistarnos

Pan estaba anonadada, alistarse? Bra dijo alistarse? Y alistarse para qué?. A Pan se le llenó la cabeza de puras dudas , pero lo que era seguro era que lo que Bra planeaba no era nada bueno. Nunca lo era pero habían excepciones y esperaba que esa , era una de ellas.

-Explícate!

Exigía respuestas y Bra se los tenía que dar, no volvería meter la pata como la vez anterior para que reciba un castigo de 1 mes. Un maldito mes sin poder salir para ver a Bra, y por lo tanto, no poder ver a Trunks. Nunca más volvería a pasar por eso, no si era algo que lo alejaba de él.

-Así es tenemos que que aprobechar esta oportunidad!...Irémos a la disco a divertirnos con Trunks y así recibirás tu primer beso!

Sorpresa. Tanto así que su pobre corazoncito dejó de latir por un segundo para después acelerarse más de lo normal. Fue un después de un momento de captar bien lo que había dicho Bra para que a Pan se le posara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sin dudas esta era una excepción , si se trataba de Trunks , ella haría mil esxcepciones. La idea de ser descubierta y castigada se desvaneció como el polvo.

Hoy tenía que conseguir algo, cualquier cosa.

Dar ...un gran avanze. Llegar donde estaba él...**AL OTRO LADO**.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO =)

_**Nota Final :**_

_**Así es no tengo un Prólogo! XP pero lo más importante...**_

_**MILES DE GRACIAS a todos lo que no se perdieron ni una parte del cap y haber llegado hasta aquí.**_

_**Recuerden que son ustedes por los que escribo este fic , sería un gran honor recibir críticas ( constructivas XD) y comentarios de su parte =).**_

_**Pueden preguntarme de todo para salirse de las dudas , claro jeje a excepción de lo que continuará porque NO les diré NADA!**_

_**NAAAADAAAA :D**_

_**Ahora , quiero aclararles algo pequeñito :**_

_**Lo que pasará después es un misterio hasta para mí . Así es como funciono (?) . Me siento a escribir y lo primero que pase por mi cabecita lo escribo. Dejo que todo pase por sí solo XD. Así que ya saben , en esta historia todo puede pasar , hasta lo que no nos imaginamos. Así que...todavía no saquen conclusiones con los hechos XP. XP. XP. XP. XP.**_

_**Y lo mismo va para las parejitas que habrá aquí jeje. Soy FAN del GotenXBra pero no está mal un cambio no (?) Sip ellos no podrán terminar juntos aquí...O si?. Es posible que lleguen a ser muy buenos amigos pero por la historia y el Drama que pondré no serán nada más...pero puedo cambiar todo XD. Igual pasa con Trunks, no tengo una señorita definitiva para este galán. Pan y Marron son mis personajes favoritos si que siiiiiii! Ambas tienes algo que las diferencian de los demás, tienen su propio encanto no lo creen ? ñ.ñ , no tengo NADA en contra de ellas :DD**_

_**Pares: Me encanta...se parece mucho a Goten, tan inocente! Tan ingenua que es una lindura jeje. Ella también tomará un rol muy importante en la historia.**_

_**Lesly: Personaje inventado por mí . Aún no saben mucho de ella aparte que fue la ex-novia de nuestro querido Trunks, pero a medida que la historia avance lo sabrán ñ.ñ**_

_**Gustavo: Personificación, características , ...etcetcetc...de un amigo mío :), gracias hermoso, te llevas todo el crédito Gus. XP. Por otra parte él dará una gran batalla a Goten y Trunks ...ya lo verán ^^. Upps creo que hablé de más *o* **_

_**En verdad cada uno de los personajes es muy importante y crusial para que el fic se realice como yo quiero XD y espero saber que quiero lo más pronto posible. Cada uno tendrá su momento de resplandor.**_

_**Otra cosita es la cronología: Supuestamente esto es en el año 798 , claro despues de la saga de Majin Boo, por lo que las esdades son las siguientes.**_

_**Trunks tiene 31, Goten 30, Marron26 Pan 17, Pares 28, Bra 19.**_

_**Espero haber hecho bien el calculo XD soy muy mala en esas cosas. Sobre la edad de Pares tuve que inventármela. **_

_**Este fic será todo un reto para mí , me machacaré el cerebro si es necesario , hasta comprobaré en la vida real si lo que escribo puede llegar a pasar :)**_

_**Sobre los temas que tocaré , estará muy bien marcada el tema de la amistad 3 , ya que toda la historia gira alrededor de eso. Mientras más nos fijamos en ese tema , podémos observar que hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido o respuestas. **_

_**Por qué podemos sentir? Por qué nos importa las opiniones de los demás? Por qué tener miedo a quedar en ridículo frente a algunos? Por qué preocuparse por el otro si él que más importa es uno mismo?... Y así como estas podemos tener muchas otras incógnitas. **_

_**Y para poder encontrar el camino a las respuestas cada uno debe pasar por los caminos del amor , el cariño , el deseo , la excitación ... Todos estos temas son los que giran alrededor del eje , que es la amistad. La amistad lleva todas estas diferentes emociones , que muchas veces las confundimos.**_

_**La amistad es soló una máscara que uno pone incoscientemente para no traspasar "ese" márgen con el otro.**_

_**Bueno he sido muy cursi hasta ahora XD sorry!**_

_**Pero es la verdad. A medida que avanze la historia , iré aclarando poco a poco no sólo en las notas finales sino tambien en la misma historia. **_

_**Les vuelvo a agradecer ...sobre la actualización tendrá que esperar ya que últimamente estoy que salgo mucho e.é **_

_**Si tienen dudas en cualquier cosa, por más pequeñita que sea, me avisan por Inbox, me encantaría ayudarles n.n aparte me encanta recibir mensajes privados jeje LoL prometo responderles ;D**_

_**Hasta Luego! ^^ nos leeremos pronto y se me cuidan . Besos! **_

_**De : Dark =)**_


	2. Código secreto

_**HOLA ^^ de nuevo !**_

_**Holaaaa! ñ.ñ Como están ? No nos vemos ya de varias días u.u pero aquí les traigo el Capítulo**_

_**Nunca dejaría la historia pero me tomará tiempo así que les pido paciencia ok? Intentaré subirlos lo más rápido que pueda , ya que quiero que ustedes disfruten de este fic ^^**_

_**Bueno a darle #HEDICHO!**_

* * *

_**Capírulo II**_

_**"Código secreto"**_

_**OoO**_

* * *

Buscó entre los paquetes el vestido que había elegido en esa tarde cuando fue de compras con Bra. Tenía que buscar como loca entre las 7 enormes bolsas. Halló unos tres shorts de diferentes colores, una blusa blanca con flores, un pantalón jean claro ajustado...sí; sin dudas, ella nunca hubiera tenido la idea de ponerse ese tipo de ropa. No era su estilo, Pan prefería la comodidad ante todo lo demás; pero con tan solo ver lo que habia comprado, se sentía incómoda aun sin ponérselo.

Tubo que pasar por cuatro bolsas y fue en la quinta donde por fin pudo hallar el único vestido que aprobó de Bra.

Un bestido de color rojo vivo, así como el que siempre utilizaba de pequeña; con tirantes para sujetar en sus hombros y una altura que le quedaba abajo de las rodillas. Y como juego, un cinturón negro de cuero que servía para marcar su delicada y delgada cintura .

En aquella misma bolsa encontró unos tacones de apenas 5 de medida. Lo cual le servía y resultaba mejor porque no estaba acostumbrada a andar con tacones demasiados altos como Marron .

No sabía pero últimamente se comparaba mucho con su amiga rubia. Quería ser como ella, quién no. Una chica totalmente hermosa, con una escultura de cuerpo hecha por los dioses, buena en la cocina, en el trabajo, muy inteligente claro está, divertida, amigable, demasiado sociable a comparado con ella...y podría seguir diciendo todo las virtudes de la rubia. Era perfecta, y nadie lo dudaba.

Por un pequeño momento su orgullo desapareció, había aceptado. Marron era mucho mejor que ella o al menos eso pensaba. Pero la gran pregunta era por qué. Por qué siempre se tenía que comparar con Marron, además de que sea...perfecta? POR QUÉEEEEEEEE!?

Sacudió su cabeza por la estúpida idea que había tenido. De tan solo pensar que era porque Marron tenía completa accesibilidad hacia Trunks, le ponía muy molesta. No por ese simple hecho sino porque Marron nunca tendría ese sentimiento hacia Trunks o si? Bah..la rubía no llegó a sentir nada por él y seguirá sin sentirlo, al igual que Trunks; después de todo son "amigos".

"Así es Pan, son solo eso, amigos"

Pero era una amistad rara, se notaba de lejos que tenían un vínculo especial.

Por un momento, Pan dudó. Habìa algo en ellos dos que no llegaba a entender.

Los dos juntos provocaban una muy pequeña sensación en ella. La más pura alegría. La mas hermosa felicidad. Envidia por querer estar de esa forma con su adortable príncipe, querer transmitir esos mismas sensaciones a otras personas.

Si tan solo fuera Marron para entender...No. Ella era lo que era. Pan. Y nada podría cambiarlo, aunque ella misma lo intentase. No era Marron.

Sus gustos eran diferentes en todo, ellas lo eran ,como las dos caras de una misma moneda, opuestas entre sí. Pero era claro , no tanto, pero lo era; ellas compartían ese "algo" lo cual no sabía Pan de que se trataba completamente. Presentía que tenía algo en común con su amiga. Blanco y negro; luz y oscuridad... Entonces...que parte era ella? Y sobretodo...cual era el "mejor" lado?, ese donde Trunks se fijaría en ella. En donde la percatara. Decidió olvidar todo el enredo, sino se volvería una tremenda loca afectada por el amor.

Volvió a mirar el vestido y se vió en el. Le hiba a quedar perfecto, era lo más cercano que pudo encontrar en esa tienda a su forma de vestir. Se lo puso en su brazo y agarró los pequeños tacones en su mano izquierda y entró al baño.

Bra también se había ido a alistar. Se puso un vestido azul muy ajustado a su cuerpo , pero eran esa clase de vestidos la que la beneficiaban. Al terminar de alistarse fue a buscar a su amiga. Llegó a la habitación donde la había dejado para que se vistiera.

-Pan! Ya acabaste?

Bra entro a la habitación, para toparse con una Pan más hermosa y tierna que nunca.

-Sip, que tal?

Qué responder. Era obvio que la pelinegra esta muy bonita, el vestido le quedaba perfecto.

-Es que...de verdad no encuentro las palabras para describir lo bella que estas.

-En serio?!

-Si Pan, estás brillante! Que bien que no te hice caso y seguí buscando en el mercado.

-Olle! Era tu culpa ya? Tú traías vestidos impúdicos como el que tienes ahora.

-Mamita esto no es impúdico...a esto se le llama "Sexy".

-Ya ya ya ya lo que digas...aunque debo admitir que te ves muy bien pero demasiado atrevida jaja...hasta pareces una p..

-PAN!

-Ok me callo.

Terminaron de dar sus últimos toques para que lleguen a la **perfección **y salieron rápidamente, Bra abrió una cápsula que contenía un hermoso y atractivo carro deportivo negro. Se subieron y Bra prendió el coche, bajó toda la ventana de su costado y apretó con fuerza el acelerador.

-AHH! Bra estas llendo demasiado rápido

Al ver que la peliazul no le hacía caso comenzó a gritar más fuerte.

-Paaaaaraaaaaaaa!

Pero Bra estaba en otras. No le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Y eso que más importancia le dió a la mosca que le molestaba con ese jodido zumbido de "z-z-zzzz"

-Estúpida mosca!

Bra con su mano izquierda intentaba pegar a la mosca hasta que por fin está recibió lo que merecía. Una gran bofetada con una fuerza descomunal. La mosca ya muerta callo como si hiciera un aterrizaje forzado en las piernas de Bra.

-AHH! Carajo que asco.

-Carajo a ti Bra!, estas manejando demasiado rápido!

-Eh? Pero si estoy manejando normal.

Pan no hizo más que negar con la cabeza y llevar sus manos hacia sus ojos. No quería e hiba ver como llegaba su muerte.

-Ya estamos muertos?

* * *

Los tres chicos entraron por la puerta del local. El lugar era enorme, contenía quién sabe cuántos cientos de personas estaban divirtiéndose ahí. Tenía una gran pista de baile amplia, suficiente para que cabieran 500 personas bailando, a un costado estaba el DJ con sus numerosos controles y aparatos.

Todo a oscuras, completamente, pero la luces de colores y los reflectores eran suficientes para dar la sensación de estar en una disco, en una gran fiesta.

Aunque Marron estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas pervertidas del sexo opuesto, no lo toleraba. Marron comenzaba a temblar muy levemente y se apegó a Goten, aferrándose al brazo de su amigo tímidamente .Siempre era en ese momento donde él de esa manera, le ayudaba a sentirse más segura. Goten al sentir el tironeo de la rubia volteo y se encontró con la criatura más tierna y angelical. En ese estado Marron parecía indefensa y frágil pero sin dejar de ser tan linda, como una muñeca de porcelana. Marron que tenía la mirada hacía abajo, la subió al sentir otro par de ojos observándola. Y vió esos profundos ojos negros de Goten. La miraba sin perder ningún detalle de sus movimientos y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa. Tenía que protegerla de aquellos ojos violadores y malos intencionados. La agarró de la mano suavemente para que lo siguiera y no se separe. Si muy bien Marron era una chica tremendamente sociable, divertida, suelta, y loca en algunas situaciones; tambien llegaba a sentirse demasiado incómoda y nerviosa ante los muchos luceros que intentaban apoderarse de su esbelto cuerpo. Nuevamente la sensación de desnudéz, pero ahí estaba él, para protegerla.

-Vamos Marron, estamos aquí para divertirnos, además no tiene nada de malo que los tengas babeando, eres hermosa por lo que eso es lógico.

Trunks siguió caminando como si nada después de esas cuantas palabras. No estaba acostumbrado a decirle esas palabras a su amiga pero ya estaba cansado de que ella no aceptara lo seductora que era. Tenía que abrir los ojos y afrontar la realidad. Marron y Goten se miraron sorprendidos, jamás pensaron estar vivos en el día en el que el príncipe de los Sayayins se tragara su orgullo y dijera tan semejantes palabras; y es que Trunks, no figuraba en su vocabulario palabras como: linda, tierna, bonita, hermosa, preciosa...no, habitualmente diría: buena, caliente, rica, simpática...en el sentido más pervertido posible. Marron soltó una pequeña risita y se desprendió de Goten para comenzar a caminar sola, pero más segura y firme.

Se sentaron en uno de los largos BUFONeS de cuero blanco. Muy cómodos.

La música sonaba y la multitud cada vez era más en la pista de baile, otros estaban por el bar . Unos pidiendo sus primera bebidas, mientras que otros ya iban por la octaba ronda.

El celular de Goten sonó, el joven Son tomó su celular y leyó "Llamada entrante de Lara"

-Ahora vuelvo

Tanto Marron como Trunks asintieron y el joven Son salió a la calle para poder hablar mas tranquilo. Y empezó el "tono", el DJ terminó con la última pista de pop music para después poner puro reggeton. Al instante se escuchaban los gritos de los jóvenes como si hubieran estado esperando toda la noche solo para bailar ese género.

Marron comenzaba a tomar el ritmo de la canción.

_**Yo me le acerque, fijo la mire **_

_**Le ofreci un trago al oido le dije **_

_**Que si estaba soltera o estaba casada **_

_**Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba**_

Trunks solo observaba divertido como la rubia ya tenía las ganas de bailar, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando un chico de su tamaño, de pelo castaño y piel blanca se le acercó a la rubia y le tendió su mano. Quién se creía ese para acercarse a su amiga, además ella ya estaba acompañada por él, era él, el que tenía que bailar esa pieza con su amiga, no ese humano de piel cruda . Solo esperaba que Marron no aceptara bailar con ese muchacho, después de todo la primera canción siempre era de ellos.

**Flashback**

-Marron espera!

Trunks trataba de alcanzar a Marron pero por alguna razón ests se encontrba molesta. Ahora qué demonios había hecho para que ella este así. Él en verdad quería ver que le pasaba, por qué no quería hablarle, pero ella lo ignoraba por completo y huía de él, y eso complicaba las cosas. Cuando al fin pudo alcanzarla la tomó fuertemente del brazo y le obligó con su mano libre que le mirara a los ojos fijamente, levantando su menton.

-Suéltame

Estaba seria, incluso sonaba cruda y fría, si había hecho algo tenía que arreglarlo inmediatamente, no le gustaba estar en ese plan con su amiga.

-Que te pasa, por qué estas enojada?

La rubia dejó la conección con los ojos de Trunks para mirar al suelo, evitándo a toda costa esos luceros azules. Trunks se estaba cansando.

-Que te hice? Hice algo malo?

Marron cerró sus ojos para abrirlos rápidamente a Trunks, mostrándole lo enfadada que estaba. Acaso él era tonto? La había invitado a un bar para qué, para abandonarla e irse con sus amiguitas que también había invitado y dejarla sola bailando. Un mal amigo, eso era, nunca le perdonaría.

-Me dejaste sola, Trunks

Lo dijo con tanto sufrimiento y tristeza que Trunks se quería ahorcar en ese momento. Fue un tonto al hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, culpable, así sentia. No sabía como disculparse con Marron, ella estaba herida y él reclamándole por qué estaba molesta, cuando todo fue por su maldita culpa, por estar con esas amiguitas que no significaban nada para él, por divertirse y pensar en sí mismo.

-No fue para nada divertido bailar sola y..

Pero no pudo continuar, Trunks había puesto sus amabas manos en las mejillas de ella y posando un leve beso en su frente. Y se quedaron así como por 8 segundos. Marron estaba sorprendida por ese acto tan tierno de Trunks que no podía moverse.

-Te prometo que jamás, jamás lo volveré a hacer y que por lo menos, cuando salgamos de este modo, bailaré la primera pieza contigo.

Involuntariamente a Marron se le dibujó una dulce sonrisa de felicidad. Levantó su mirada para verlo, para perdonarlo.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Aló?

-Hola Goten! Soy Lara, ya estoy llegando, espérame afuera si?

-Claro, estaré en la puerta hermosa, nos vemos.

Goten oía perfectamente la canción, era una de sus favoritas.

_**Yo me le acerque, fijo la mire **_

_**Y entre par de copas,una nota loca **_

_**Ella me dijo tranqui que nada pasaba**_

Recordaba completamente bien esa noche, en la que el destino quizo que conociera a Pares. Nunca podría olvidar ese día. Se quedo viendo en un lugar fijo y se perdió en el tiempo, recordando desde el más mínimo detalle de esa noche, formándose una sonrisa estúpida muy peculiar pero que también demostraba nostalgia y añoranza. Suspiro y se dedicó a observar el cielo estrellado.

_**Para mi es un placer conocerte **_

_**Dime tu nombre que algo quiero proponerte **_

_**Relax que lo unico que quiero es hablar **_

_**Conoceme primero que no te arrepentiras **_

Marron aceptó llevando delicadamente su mano a la mano del chico. No pudo esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción. Por kami el chico era muy simpático. El le respondió su hermosa sonrisa con otra, se puso atrás de ella muy pegado y la tomó de la cintura, guiándola a la pista de baile.

Trunks rodó los ojos por la técnica que uso el chico, él también lo hacía, y se vio frustrado que alguién usara su "táctica especial" sobretodo porque lo usó con Marron. Pero no podìa quedarse atrás. Miró hacia todas las direcciones en busca de su próxima presa. Habían muchas chicas muy sexys pero no eran suficiente para él, hasta que por fín pudo observar a una que le llamó mucho la atención. Se encontraba sola y estaba casi a espaldas de él. De cabello negro claro, con un cuerpo bien esculturado y piel blanca. Por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, podía ser que la halla visto en algún lado, pero eso no importaba. Se paró para salir camino hacia la muchacha.

_**Deja que la maldad nos domine **_

_**Y que el deseo haga que conmigo termines**_

_**Si te sientes,sola ya no te valora **_

_**Escapate conmigo y olvidate de las horas mama **_

Cuando estuvo atrás de ella le susurró en el oído.

-"Sola?"

-"Ya no"

La chica de unos ojos marrones volteó para poder tener una mejor vista de su "acompañante".

Trunks al ver a la chica quedó asombrado. No podía creer lo que veía, era ella.

-Lesly?

* * *

Goten oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre muy entusiasmada.

-Goten!

Goten volteó y al ver quien era abrió sus brazos para poder recibirla. Lara se le acercó rápidamente y saltó hacia a él mientra él solo se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

-Bien, entramos a disfrutar de la música?

-Claro que si Goten, vamos a bailar!

Goten y Lara entraron a la disco, tuvieron que infiltrarse para poder llegar hasta un lugar libre de la pista. El joven Son se paró atrás de su cita y comenzaron a bailar a un buen ritmo.

_**Y hoy voy hacerte olvidar **_

_**El pelo te soltare **_

_**Hare una historia con tu cuerpo **_

_**en tu mente plasmare **_

_**Y hoy voy hacerte olvidar **_

_**El pelo te soltare **_

_**Hare una historia con tu cuerpo **_

_**en tu mente plasmare **_

_**...**_

En cada segundo, en cada movimento, en cada tocamiento que hacía Goten, había desesperación, necesidad, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que olvidar a Pares no podía seguir así. Reemplazarla, volver a ser lo que era. Ser libre, sin compromisos.

Goten comenzó a lamer el cuello de Lara, para luego clavarle unos besos llenos de pasión y deseo. La chica gemía cada vez que el contacto de la boca de Goten se intensificaba. La tentación de llevarla a la cama se hacía cada vez más grande, pero tenía que esperar. Ilusionarla y que caiga rendida a sus pies era lo primero que debía hacer, después lo demás venía con total facilidad para él. Enamorarla pero sin enamorarse. Ya después tendría el tiempo de pedirle su número e invitarla a su departamento para una simple charla con un vaso de café.

* * *

-Bra, ya llegamos? Me estoy empezando a aburrir.

Pan estaba desesperada. De que servía que Bra vaya a la velocidad de la luz sino sabía donde era el local.

-Tranquila Pan, relájate...lo encontraremos, créeme.

Eso era lo que intentaba hacer Pan. Creer, poder creer por primera vez en ella en toda su vida. Bra miraba a todos lados. A los dos lados de la calle podía observar puros clubs, discotecas, karaokes, etc; pero no encontraba el local donde siempre hiba con Marron, Trunks y Goten. Claro, si era Trunks el que manejaba y se sabía la dirección, mientras que ella solo se sentaba tranquilamente a hablar con Marron sobre lo que harían toda la noche. No tenía de otra. Bra se estacionó a un lado y se bajó del carro, dejando a una dudosa Pan.

-Hey! A donde vas? Acaso piensas dejarme sola?!

-Ya te dije que te tranquilizaras Pan. Claro que no te voy a dejar sola, ahorita vuelvo. Voy por ayuda.

Bra pudo divisar a tres chicos fumando en la esquina y se acercó a ellos.

-Mmm disculpen, podrían ayudarme?

Los tres chicos miraron de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa para despues mirarse entre ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Claro nena

-Bien, entonces...me podrían decir por donde encuentro este local?

Bra les entregó la tarjeta. Uno de los chicos de ojos negros le dijo como llegar.

-Gracias!

Bra estuvo apunto de irse cuando el mismo chico que la ayudó le sujetó del brazo fuertemente. Movió de un lado para otro su cabeza diciendo "no" y fue cuando Bra comprendió, tenía que devolverle el favor de otra "forma". Bra no hizo más que soltar una ligera sonrisa y se acercó a él.

Pan veía toda la escenita desde el auto. No podía creer lo fácil que fue Bra. Acababa de conocerlo y ya se estaban ...besando? Bueno pues eso parecía de donde ella estaba. Miró a otro lado al ver que su amiga volvía.

-Ya tengo la dirección!

-Ah si? Pues qél ya probó tus labios y no se esforzó nada para conseguirlo.

-De qué demonios estas hablando Pan?! Acaso te volviste loca? No soy una perra que anda por ahí besuqueando.

-Entonces qué estabas haciendo eh?

- Nada, solo me le acerqué muy cerca a sus labios y le susurre dándole mi número .

Pan se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada. Intentó justificarse o al menos dar una buen comentario pero solo se trababa como si su lengua estuviera enredad, quería reprochar, pero era su error, ella había pensado mal. Bra tomó el volante y se dirigió al local nuevamente a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

-Trunks?! Hola, que haces acá?

-Bueno siempre vengo aquí con mis amigos.

-Ya veo... A pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vemos .

-Es verdad

Trunks se sentía incómodo, después de todo se había vuelto a encontrar con su ex-novia Lesly. Como tratarla, más bien qué decirle, sobretodo después que la dejó.

-Bien y vamos a bailar o qué

Lesly se había acercado seductoramente a Trunks, obteniento su total atención, posó sus brazos por el cuello del híbrido y lo miró directo a esos incomparables ojos. Lo hayó y no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, reconquistarlo podía ser muy difícil pero no imposible; y , cuando ella quería algo, siempre lo conseguía. Trunks por su parte le parecía una muy buena idea, además de que ella estaba físicamente mejor que antes. Sin pensarlo, Trunks se dejó llevar por el momento que la llevó a un rincon del lugar, donde todo era más oscuro y se tenía mayor privacidad.

Trunks poco a poco la puso sobre la pared y enseguida sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante. Se mordió el labio al percatarse de los enormes pechos que su ex-novia tenía.

Lesly sí que disfrutaba de la situación al igual que Trunks. Cogió la mano izquierda de Trunks y se lo llevó a su pecho.

-Parece que ya no quieres bailar.

-Tienes razón, ahora me dan ganas de otra cosa.

Trunks acorraló más a Lesly y la comenzó a besar salvajemente. No sabía por qué la besaba de esa forma, como si sacara todo el control y deseo que por alguna razón lo mantenía oculto. Sí, la estaba utilizando y él lo sabía. Se sentía con esa ganas de desquitarse desde hace rato pero no pudo recordar en qué momento se contuvo tanto. Ya era tarde, no podía parar. Sus deseos más incontrolables salián a la luz. Trunks comenzó a subirle el vestido a la chica con su mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba su suave pecho. Aunque a Lesly le gustaba mucho como Trunks la besaba con tanta desesperación, al límite de la locura, necesitaba respirar. Se separó por falta de aire, pero Trunks la volvió a besar nuevamente y más profundo.

Pan y Bra por fin pudieron encontrar el local, eran eso de las 1:15. Pan nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, había demasiada gente ahí para su gusto, pero lo peor era ver como personas que tal vez recíen se acababan de conocer, ya se estaban besando o hacían cosas indecentes y pervertidas. Por kami, en ese lugar te podían violar y nadie se daría cuenta, incluso te podrían hacer el amor. Pan observó como una pareja se estaban pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo del otro. Quería vomitar, salir de ahí lo más pronto. Es cierto, ella era inexperta en ese tipo de cosas, nunca había besado a nadie, pero no se sentía mal por eso.

-PAN!...PAAAN!

-SIII?!

-VOY A BUSCAR A MI HERMANOOO!

-QUEE?!

-ASSSH, ESPÉRAME AQUÍ!

Pan le dio un sí con la cabeza. Al ver como Bra desaparecía en la tremenda multitud, buscó un lugar para sentarse.

Bra buscó por toda la pista pero no encontraba a Trunks, pero pudo observar a su amiga Marron bailando al compás de la música con un chico muy lindo. "Suertuda" susurró para sí, posandose en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa. Claro que Marron tenía que contarle todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia sino no le volvería a hablar y la promesa de "mejores amigas por siempre" se hiba al caño. No quizo interrumpirla y siguió buscando a su hermano. Buscaba pero no lo encontraba. Descidió buscar por los alrededores de la pista. Y muy bien que tenía toda la razón. Ahí estaba él...con Lesly, besándose apasionadamente. Una furia se incrementaba en ella, como Trunks podía ser tan tonto para darle una oportunidad, acaso ya eran novios de vuelta? Ahora que pasaría con Pan, su amiga estaba completamente enamorada de él, y el baboso, estupído, el idiota más grande del mundo no lo notaba. Bra apretó los nudillos, no dejaría que esa perra tenga a su hermano tan fácillmente. Pero había algo que no le quedaba claro. Por qué? Esa era la pregunta. Por qué Trunks la estaba besando si él le había dicho que Lesly ya era su pasado. Algo debió haber sucedido para que el actuara de esa manera. Ella lo conocía y estaba más que segura que Trunks ya no sentía nada. Entonces...Por qué?!

No tenía tiempo que perder.

-HOLA TRUNKS Y...LESLY

Trunks dejó de besar a su acompañante para poder a una molesta Bra. No, Bra estaba mucho más que molesta, tanto, que a trunks le recorrió un escalofríos que no se le hiba. Esa mirada de su hermana le decía que la había decepcionado pero que a la vez , de ninguna manera, lo hiba a perdonar por su acción.

La música cambió de género y los salseros que se encontraban en la barra libre, fueron a bailar con todo y sus copas. Lesly frunció en seño y miró su teléfono, tenía un mensaje. No tenía de otra. Tenía que irse.

-Yooo..

-Trunks, nos vemos si? Quisiera poder encontrarnos de nuevo, estaré esperando tu llamada.

Lesly se había acercado al pelilila para hablarle al oído y entregarle un papelito con su número en la mano del chico. Despues miró a Bra con una mirada de satisfacción y superioridad. Estuvo así como 5 segundos para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Trunks veía como su exi-novia salía del local para luego voltear la cara y ver nuevamente a Bra.

-Bra, que haces aquí? No hibas de compras con Pan?

-No tengo que pedirte permiso para venir, o si?

-Agg, verás sobre lo que paso...nisiquiera sé por qué lo hice...yoo...

-Nunca la olvidaste?

-Claro que sí la olvidé, es sólo que...

Trunks no sabía explicar el verdadero motivo. Le quería decir que se descontroló por algo, pero como decirle si nisiquiera sabía que era ese algo.

-Esta bien Trunks, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Ahora ven, que también traje a Pan.

-Pan?!

Bra tomó del brazo a Trunks y lo jaló hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga. Pan se percató como Bra venía con Trunks. No sabía que hacer, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus manos se sentían tibias.

-Hola Pan! Te ves muy bien.

Las palabras de Trunks fueron demasiado para su corazoncito de Pan. Estaba muy felíz que él le dijera eso, pero no pudo responder a tal comentario. Bra la miró diciéndole con los ojos que tenía que responder. Pan tragó saliva y puso sus manos entre sus piernas.

-Gracias Trunks. Tú también te ves bien.

Trunks le sonrió dulcemente para luego sentarse a su costado y mirar con más detalle a Pan. Realmente Pan se veía diferente con ese vestido. Sinceramente le parecía muy tierna de esa forma. Era la reencarnación de un ángel, uno que estaba delante a sus ojos. Bra se sentó al otro lado de Pan para poder conversar con ellos.

-Y donde está mi tío?

Los tres comenzaron a mirar por todos lados. Trunks pudo divisar a su amigo cerca de la barra donde conversaba alegremente con Lara.

-Lo encontré y parece que la está pasando bien.

Pan y Bra observaron donde hiba la vista de Trunks. Y ahí estaba Goten, con una chica de su edad muy bonita. Pan dejó de ver a su tío para poder hablar con Trunks. Cuando los dos estaban siempre había muchos temas de converzación entre los dos, se llevaban recontra bien. Pero por otro lado, Bra no dejaba de mirar la escena. Goten había agarrado el mentón de su amiga para luego acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios. La chica le correspondió el beso poniendo sus brazos en la espalda de Goten.

No le gustaba para nada. Sinceramente nunca le desagradaba ver a Goten besándose con otras; pero, ese beso era diferente, completamente distinto de los besos que ella había visto. Acaso Goten en verdad sentía algo por esa chica? Se aterró de tan solo pensarlo, Goten por fin enamorado, eso no podía ser, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido con Pares, pensaba que él no volvería a sentir algo así de nuevo. Era imposible, era seguro que solo estaba fingiendo, para poder ser el antiguo Goten, el mujeriego, el jugadorazo, el galán...

-Bra!

-...

-BRAAA!

Bra salió del trance y giró para ver a su hermano.

-Q-Que pasa?

-Has visto por ahí a Marron?

-Bueno, la ví antes de encontrarte...AHH! Es verdad estaba muy melosa con un chico muy guapo! Debo encontrarla y, y decirle quién era o cómo lo conoció, o si le dió su número y también...

Trunks y Pan se miraron y se rieron a carcajadas sobre el estado de Bra, se encontraba muy ansiosa. El pelilila se fue a traer unas bebidas para su hermana y la pequeña Son. Había algo que no le quedaba en claro a Pan. Por qué cada vez que podía, Trunks mencionaba a Marron? No quería ser una mala persona pero tener celos de Marron era inevitable. Tenía que haber una explicación para todo esto. Mientras Trunks en verdad no dejaba de pensar en la rubia, no había bailado con ella toda la noche, y ya para él era costumbre hacerlo. Se sentía extraño al no poder bailar con su amiga.

-Aquí tiene su pedido, una tequila y dos daikirí de fresas.

-Ah! Gracias

Seguro ya la encontraría después, ahora estaba Pan, y era con ella con quien debería estar, posiblemente Bra la habría obligado a venir a este lugar y se sentía incómoda. Trunks llegó donde estaban ella y les repartió sus bebidas.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la cada vez la cantidad de gente era menor. Eran por las 3:30. Trunks bailaba con su hermana y Pan los diferentes géneros que pasaban. Bra se había ido a bailar con un chico desconocido, por lo que Trunks y Pan estaban completamente solos. Algo no anda bien, Pan no era la única nerviosa en ese momento. Pudo observar claramente como Tunks recorría con sus ojos todo el lugar una y otra vez, estaba claro que también estaba nervioso, tanto como ella. Parecía como si le hubieran pegado una cinta adeshiva en la boca a la menor de los Son. Intentaba, pero ni una sola palabra salía por parte de ella.

Goten se encontraba solo, despues de todo ya era tarde y Lara se había marchado. Observó a Marron que venía hacia él.

-Te divertiste?

-Claro Goten.Y tú?

-Se podría decir que sí. Ahora quiero bailar con la única dueña de mi corazón.

Esa mirada, una tierna y especial, una mirada que solo ellos dos sabían lo que significaba, su propio código.

-Jaja estonces que esperas.

Cuando se trataba de ellos, no había verguenza absoluta.

El silencio entre Trunks y Pan, aun estaba presente. Trunks no pudo más, quería seguir viendo ese bello rostro. Giró su rostro suavemente y se encontró con los ojos de ella. Pan se puso totalmente roja. Justo en el momento que volteó para verlo, él también había hecho lo mismo.

Tal vez Marron tenía razón, se había enamorado de Pan? Era linda, tenía que admitirlo pero él estaba seguro que lo que sentía era otra cosa, se podría llamar incomodidad, porque primero, el nerviosismo significaba eso, pero la incomodidad tiene diferentes niveles; el estar nervioso ante la presencia de alguien que te gusta y el otro de alguién que a él o a ella le gustas. Vaciló. Pan, enamorado de él, era eso imposible. Después de todo seguro el sí sentía algo por ella pero aun así no dejaba de verla como la sobrina de su mejor amigo, además solo tenía 17 años. No, le tenía cariño pero, pero... Que podría ser, tal vez tenía que intentarlo y saber lo que era correcto, no perdería nada con eso.

_**"Quisiera poder encontrarnos de nuevo, estaré esperando tu llamada"**_

No le pareció mala idea, quería verla? Sí, si lo quería, que malo podria ocurrir si llamaba a Lesly? A lo máximo quedarían para una cita y ya, nada de sexo, nada de compromiso, nada de una relación. No volvería a caer en ese círculo vicioso, no como Goten al menos. Por fin en su vida había decidido encontrar a la persona ideal con quien quisiera compartir esa vida, y Lesly no era la persona indicada.

Bingo! Era por esa misma razón, por la que Pan le atraía de ese modo, siempre vió en ella una dulzura infinita, que desbordaba de ella. Ella era una chica sencilla, angelical, tierna...tal vez por esa simple razón siempre pensaba en él y ella como "ellos", con ella una relación era posible. Aunque ella no sea perfecta. En verdad para él no había tal chica, a excepción de Marron. Así es ella era **Perfecta** en todos los sentidos y formas, **Perfecta **con mayúscula. Un ser hecho por los dioses más codiciados del universo, una escultura del mejor escultor, la pintura más hermosa, pero sobreto, una buena **amiga. **Sin pensarlo nuevamente Marron se le vino a la cabeza, no comprendía por qué , cada vez que pensaba en su posible futura, ella venía a su mente. Lo peor es que no se había dado cienta que él seguía mirando los ojos de Pan y ella los suyos.

Y se quedaron así por quien sabe cuantos segundos. Y seguirían así sino fuera por el sonido de que alguien se había caído. Los dos miraron de donde provenía el ruido y ahí estaba Goten y Marron, él encima de ella. Seguro las copas habían causado eso o era el responsable de lo sucedido. Cuando Goten tomaba y tomaba no dejaba de tomar. Estaba ebrio, eso era seguro, las risas y carcajadas lo decían todo. Pan se comenzó a reir de la situación, mientras que Trunks observava con detalle a ambos chicos en el suelo.

Bra había gritado de la emoción al ver a su mejor amiga junto con Goten, llamando la atención de su hermano y Pan. La rubia y Goten voltearon y al ver de quien se trataba, caminaron hacia ella.

Goten se paró como pudo, el efecto del alcohol todavía seguía. Ayudó a una Marron divertida a levantarse, sin dudas le había parecido demasiado gracioso el estado de Goten a la rubia.

Y Trunks seguía observando...

Pero ya no a los dos, ahora solo obsevava a su amiga. No había bailado con ella en toda la noche. Estaba triste. Ya era muy tarde, cuando se dió cuenta de que ahora la parejita del piso estaba al frente de él.

-Hola chicos! Pan! Que gusto verte por aquí.

-Hola Marron.

-Bien bien veo que estamos interrumpiendo algo verdad?

Marron miró a Trunks con una mirada pícara. Cómo le encantaba ver a la pequeña Pan con su mejor amigo para molestarlo. Las mejillas de Trunks y Pan se tornaron de un leve color rosado, y el color se intensificó cuando los dos jóvenes se miraron, desviando sus miradas rápidamente para los lados opuestos.

-Claro q-que, que NO Marron.

-Ya, esta bien, no te pongas así. Solo era una broma.

Marron se sento al costado de Trunks para descansar un rato. Había estado moviendo todo su esqueloto toda la noche, estaba exhausta. Sonrió al encontrar a Bra conversando con unos desconocidos por la barra libre. De pronto se sintió en los cielos. Una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar.

_**Sé que dicen que has perdido la cordura **_

_**Y a pesar de todo ha sabido continuar con la vida **_

_**Y que eso de amarme no es normal **_

_**Que has llegado al limite de la locura **_

_**Que sin saberlo sigues sufriendo **_

_**Y que han puesto en duda tu salud mental.**_

Le encantaba esa canción, de alguna manera la letra le decía algo que aunque no llegaba a entender, sentía que a la vez la comprendía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una sensación caliente en su mano. Ahí estaba su mano, encima a la de ella. La mano de Trunks le parecía tan cálida. Miró al portador de aquella mano, sus ojos estaban fijos hacia al frente, como no queriéndola ver directamete a los ojos.

-Le gustaría señorita bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Tanto Goten como Pan giraron a mirar a Trunks. Marron no podía creer lo que le decía. Ese era Trunks? Por qué se comportaba caballeroso con ella, como si fuera una desconocida. Pero no le importó.

-Con mucho gusto, estaría encantada de hacerlo.

Trunks seguía mirando al frente, pero se podía apreciar como una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se posaba en su bello rostro.

_**Y que dicen que tambien me he vuelto loco **_

_**Y quizás un poco **_

_**Pero es por el miedo de quedarme solo y no verte más **_

_**No comprenden que ese amor es verdadero **_

_**Por ti pongo mis manos en el fuego **_

_**Y nos dicen locos por saber amar. **_

Trunks se paró y fue en dirección al medio de la pista de baile, al centro, jalando de la mano delicadamente a Marron. Al llegar el pelilila soltó su mano y por fin tomó el valor de mirarla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos. Ambos parecían poseidos, ninguno veía otra cosa que no fueran los ojos del otro.

**Una mirada vale más que mil palabras**

Todo fue cosa de segundos. La acercó hacia él, sosteniéndola de su cintura. Ellá entrelazó sus manos por el cuello de Trunks y ambos pares de ojos se penetraban entre sí.

Y solo existían ELLOS, solo los dos.

_**Y me hace falta el calor de tus caricias **_

_**Conversar juntos freten al mar, bajo la brisa **_

_**Y me hace falta escuchar **_

_**Aquella dulce voz que me enamoro **_

_**Si es por eso, estoy loco de amor. **_

Todo a sus alrededores se tornaba oscuro, un mundo lleno de grises y negros; pero ellos, ellos brillaban, resplandecían. Juntos lo hacían. Se sentían muy bien el uno con el otro. Rejalados, calmados, en paz. Pero eso no era suficiente para ninguno. Ambos se abrazaron más fuerte que nunca, con impotencia, desesperación, con una posesión infinita. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca.

_**Simplemente no funciono **_

_**Si no nos vemos mas quisiera preguntarte: **_

_**Dime qué hago sentado en la cama (qué hago yo..) **_

_**En cada noche en cada magrugada (sin su amor..) **_

_**Sueño despierto siento que haces falta (me haces falta..) **_

_**Y me desvelo hablando con mi almohada (Recordando..) **_

_**No hagamos de lo nuestro un sueño roto (uhhh noo…) **_

_**Que este loco y en la presión te siento **_

_**Cuando recuerdo eso momento a tu lado **_

_**Y no te encuentro te tengo y no te tengo. **_

_**Te extraño y todo pasa **_

_**Cuando mas te necesitaba yo **_

_**Porque todo fallo **_

_**No me explico, no. **_

_**Hoy trato de sanar lo que tu adios dejo **_

_**Pongo mis fuerzas pero no **_

_**No es suficiente para olvidar. **_

_**Y me hace falta el calor de tus caricias **_

_**Conversar juntos freten al mar brajo la brisa **_

_**Y me hace falta escuchar **_

_**Aquella dulce voz que me enamoro **_

_**Si es por eso, estoy loco de amor. **_

_**Otra vez pienso en ti **_

_**Hoy creo que estas ahí **_

_**Como me engaño así **_

_**Como si nunca te vi **_

_**Me hago daño, no sé si has estado **_

_**Igual no se si dormir **_

_**Ni como seguir aguantando **_

_**Me la paso maldiciendo **_

_**Por negarle todo el tiempo **_

_**Y entre tanto sufrimiento... **_

_**Tengo que ser feliz **_

_**Entre retratos me haces sentirte aquí **_

_**Que esta realidad es así **_

_**Que me obliga a seguir. **_

_**Aun no lo entiendo **_

_**Cuantos recuerdos **_

_**Cuantos sentimientos que me obliga a mentir. **_

_**Y me hace falta el calor de tus caricias **_

_**Conversar juntos freten al mar brajo la brisa **_

_**Y me hace falta escuchar **_

_**Aquella dulce voz que me enamoro **_

_**Si es por eso, estoy loco de amor.**_

Era imposible para Pan dejar de verlos. Se sentía tan indiferente, tan miserable al verlos juntos, como si se encontrara afuera de ese pequeño mundo. Ellos eran un mundo, su propio mundo. No lograba descifrar lo que ellos trataban de transmitir. Hasta ellos mismos se veían sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

**Un código secreto**

"Ellos no solo son mejores amigos"

Ellos no solo eran eso. Justo cuando comenzaba a creer que entre ellos no había nada. Que equivocada estaba. Pero no podía sacar conclusiones así de la nada. Tal vez esa era su forma de ser amigos, tal vez, se querían y no tenían verguenza en demostrarlo a los demás, tal vez, solo exageraba la situación, o tal vez Trunks sí sentía algo por ella, algo que hiba más a allá de la amistad.

Entonces por qué, por qué Trunks le decía cosas lindas a ella , por qué se ponía nervioso en su presencia. .

No y no. Estaba mal que pensara esas cosas. Marron no sentía nada por Trunks. Y ella para Trunks solo era su amiga. Eran los celos los que hacían que viera todo de diferente manera. Era imposible que entre ellos hubiera algo.

"_**Goten también la trata de igual manera**_"

Que alivio le dió esa idea. Claro que lo estaba confundiendo todo. Tanto Goten como Trunks, querían mucho a su amiga Marron. Los tres se tenían afecto por lo que era de lo más lógico que entre ellos se tratasen así.

Pero mientras más los veía, esa idea se desvanecía. Como no tomar en cuenta esa escena, ellos dos, abrazados, sin querer separarse.

Y de nuevo **La cruda verdad.**

Hasta ahora quién era más importante en la vida de Trunks era ...Marron.

Quitó la vista a ambos para solo concentrarse en su amiga rubia. Por eso la sensación de tener algo que "compartían" . Algo que, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, esa única cosa las unía.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO =)

* * *

_**Nota Final :**_

_**Wuuuuuuuuuuuu! Listo y hecho! XD.**_

_**Aver aver manitas arriba \o/...(?) Jaja creo que la historia me está afectando.**_

_**AHORA, volviendo a la nota final...así es, aquí les traigo el segundo Cap!, lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar u.u no me maten ok? Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda para ustedes, los mayores admiradores de DRAGON BALL *o* y espero, realmente espero que les halla gustado. ñ.ñ**_

_**Les cuento...! Hace meses me fui a un tonazo pero Tonazo Tonazo XP y es de ahí de donde se me vino la "inspiración" para las canciones que puse en este capítulo si que si!...**_

_**La primera es "La Pregúnta" seee tal vez ya la conozcan, es muy conocida. Amo esa canción, me recuerda mucho cuando conocí a Gustavo jaja XP, sobretodo porque fue con esa canción que lo conocí ^^. Me pareció la canción perfecta para ese momento, para poder explicar como Goten conoció a Pares, sin dudas es algo con las que las personas se pueden identificar fácilmente...por estos tiempos podemos ver, que lo que dice la letra es muy similar a lo que muchas veces nos suele pasar en ese tipo de situaciones.**_

_**La segunda es "Al límite de la locura" ayyyyy! Esa también es muy buena ( sugiero que si no la han escuchado, lo hagan !) XD . Es para escucharla en momentos difíciles, tal vez mirando el mar, o un cielo estrellado, tal vez para recordar a alguien, XP , seee creo que estoy jodida jeje, pero sobretodo para escucharla cuando necesitas algo urgentemente y no puedes estar sin eso más. Música "depre" (?) ...seee xD**_

_**Sobre la escenita que nos montó nuestro querido Trunks con Lesly...ni yo me lo venía venir...estaba en mi cama escribiendo y solo...sucedió :DD creo que esta parte era necesaria. Acaso Trunks se atraverá a marcar esos nueve números? :O ...aun así creo que Trunks está pasando, o va a pasar, por un momento difícil. Experimentará cosas nuevas, que le traerán mas preguntas sin respuestas.**_

_**Sin dudas Lesly comenzará a crear el drama! XD. No quiero que piensen que no es una chica fiestera, divertida, solo porque se fue temprano.**_

_**Por algo debió haber sido no? Mmm...ahora que recuerdo me intriga mucho ese mensaje que recibió XO.**_

_**La parte en la que Bra se quedó mirando a Goten...no creo que es porque de alguna forma le atrae...no es así? Bahh solo fue una miradita con una pizca de preocupación (?) Cof cof celos.**_

_**Y lo más importante de todo el maldito Cap!... Los pensamientos de Pan. Que fastidioso y dolor de cabeza sería estar en su lugar. Ay mi Pan, pobrecita, está que sufre de celos ! T.T pero tiene todas las razones para estar así, por Dios si yo tan solo con imaginármelos a Trunks y Marron, me dice que están en camino a "algo más"...pero por ahora no creo que la relación que lleven de a ese resultado, pero esto no quiere decir que no vaya a suceder algo o que de lo contrario, que vaya a suceder. Su relación es confusa, sí, la amistad mucha veces es así, hace que todo se ponga borroso y no nos demos cuenta de lo que en verdad sentimos; pero mucha veces es la misma situación la que confunde todo más, así como tus propias acciones y la parte perversa que cada uno tenemos en nuestro interior.**_

_**En conclusión...NO, no voy a ir diciendo nada, hasta ahora quédense con el pensamiento de Pan.**_

_**"Goten tan bien la trata de igual manera"**_

_**Así es, los tres son amigos y eso no va a cambiar jeje XD**_

_**Creo que estamos viendo como Trunks poco a poco va aceptando la idea de una relación con Pan, lo que no sabe es que ella está enamorada de él. Pero, en verdad Trunks sentirá AMOR?ya verán que sucede! Todo lo que escribo significa algo, las escenas, las miradas, todo...hasta el mismo baile final de Trunks y Marron XD jeje ya lo averiguarán.**_

_**Este cap está es para mi amiga Kamyt ^^ gracias reina tu comentario me da ánimos, muchísimas gracias n.n cierto! Tus fics son muy muy buenos, solo espero que actualizes XP! Estoy rogándole a diosito jeje. En serio me encantan tus fics **__**• Y pues... soy tu fan!**_

_**...Y gracias a UGGLYTRUTH, Tratch, MinamiZ, Carly mily, Lita24...Celeste, DontYouWorry, Mari-Brief, Guest, Kotomi, Tamita rai y Aki, creo que son todos XD...gracias ñ.ñ es un placer escribir para ustedes! ...me hacen muy felíz =) En verdad pensé que no llegaría a tener tan lindos comentarios como los de ustedes.**_

_**Mari-Brief me encanta que te encante mi fic ^^ jaja eso fue muy redundante xP. Besos.**_

_**...Bueno de aquí hasta el próximo cap si? Cuídense! Y miles de gracias.**_

_**Besos y abrazos para todos los que leen, l s quiero Muack! ñ.ñ**_

_**De: Dark =)**_


	3. Aferrándose al orgullo

_**Antes que nada, decirles que lamento mucho la demora u.u pero les pido paciencia si? No solo tengo clases en el cole sino también academia y.y & para malograrla aún más, tengo mis tontas clases de inglés en el Brita.**_

_**Pero yo cumplo :D y aquí está el tercer cap de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten! Recuerden...escribo para ustedes XP**_

_**Como saben los personajes y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, solo soy yo y mi loco cerebro los que juegan y cambian un poco las cosas XP pero todo lo demás, es de Akyra Toriyama**_

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Aferrándose al orgullo**_

_**OoO**_

* * *

_**-Trunks... Trunks!**_

_**El pelilila abría lentamente sus ojos. No otra vez. Por qué de nuevo ese maldito y hermoso sueño, cada vez era más frecuente, pero lo que le daba más rabia era ver cómo podía dejarse llevar en esas situaciones. **_

_**-Que cambio eh?**_

_**La dulce voz femenina y el contacto entre los dos cuerpos era devastadora. **_

_**La tenía bien abrazada, tocàndola desesperadamente. Por qué antes se rehusaba a recorrer su suave y perfumada piel con sus propios labios, a dejar a un lado su orgullo para comenzar a aceptar que la quiere, justamense eso, decirle que la quería de una manera ni que él mismo se lo podía explicar. Pero algo era seguro, la quería y sea de cualquier forma, era un querer enorme, por más que se tratase de solo una gran amistad. No le importaba, ella despertaba en su interior desesperación, necesidad, deseo, ansiedad, lujuria, avaricia por tenerla, por hacerla suya y de nadie más. Tal ves lo que tenía contra Goten era eso, celos.**_

_**Trunks susurró su nombre. La chica sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Esa hermosa sonrisa bastaba para excitarlo completamente.**_

_**Y de nuevo ellos dos, solos, en la habitación de Trunks. Los únicos protagonistas de los sueños más profundos y deseados del joven Brief pero también los más pervertidos.**_

* * *

-Marron, mi princesa ya es hora de levantarse.

-Papá un ratito, estoy muy muy cansada y hoy es Sábado.

Por kami, no podía estar tranquila después de haber estado toda la noche moviendo su esqueleto? Bailó demasiado y estaba cansada, lo único que quería era estar en su cama todo el día. Después de todo solo había venido para eso; la casa de sus padres estaba más cerca de la fiesta, que de su apartamento. Y esa vez en la noche, tenía sueño, bastante para que pudiera pensar esa idea que en este momento le pareció totalmente estúpida. Mejor se hubiera ido con Bra, de seguro ella todavía seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Renegó al recordar que no podía estar en su cama todo el día, tenía trabajo en C.C con Goten y Trunks, a veces pensaba que el sueldo que le pagaban no era el correcto. Que descortez era, por lo contrario, su sueldo era mucho más de lo que ella podría imginar, no lo conseguiría en otro lado, pues ser una amiga del presidente, tenía sus ventajas.

-Pero hija, ya es tarde, además...

-Es que, es que no me siento con fuerzas ahora pa.

-Entonces que le digo a tu amigo que te está esperando abajo? Ya sé, le diré que estas enfermita y no te sientes bien!

Krillin estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto cuando Marron estalló como una bomba.

-Quien es?! Digo, creo ya estoy mejor, no sé cómo pero de la nada me siento con más energía que nunca.

Claro que se encontraba débil, pero y si era Gustavo.

Su padre le miraba con una ceja arriba, como si no entendiera por qué el cambio tan repentino de su ánimo. Krillin en verdad no entendía del todo a las mujeres, decían algo y después de un rato decían otra cosa. Aun sin llegar a entender completamente la situación, se rasco la cabeza y la miró preocupado.

-Estas segura?

-Si papá, estoy muy muy segura, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, pero no te esfuerzes demasiado, le diré que en un momento bajas.

-Gracias!

Al ver como su padre salía y al ver que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, se paró inmediatamente y se dirigió a baño. Comenzó a peinar su cabello despeinado para luego quedar totalmente liso, callendo con estilo a modo de una catarata, muy iluminada como es el sol mismo. Se lavó la cara para luego aplicarse un poco de rubor y rizar sus largas y gruesas pestañas. Estaba lista.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Que bien que sus papá le había avisado. Gustavo veía fijamente todo su cuerpo con una cara muy divertida. Marron se obsevó así misma para luego dejar que sus mejillas demostraran lo avergonzada que estaba. Había olvidado cambiarse!, como era posible, seguía con esa única prenda de dormir de una pieza color rosa, la que hacía notar su busto muy bien formado y que le llegaba por la mitad de sus muslos. Como si fuera por defensa propia, Marron tapó con sus ambos brazos su busto y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Gustavo. Él la estaba pasando totalmente bien, además que le pareció divertido ver como reaccionaba la rubia al percatarse de cómo estaba vestida, tuvo la suerte de verla de ese modo, demasiada. Ver a Marron con ese tipo de ropa para dormir no era algo que se podía ver diariamente, y no lo era porque, en primer lugar, ella tenía un rostro que pareciera hecho por los ángeles, pero sobretodo un cuerpo creado para cometer pecados y hechos por todo lo que podía llamarse "curvas bien definidas"

Marron subió a cambiarse rápidamente para bajar y volver a abrir la puerta a Gustavo.

-En serio, lo siento mucho por todo esto.

-No para nada jaja no te preocupes, te estaba buscando.

-Y como me encontraste? Tu solo conoces mi departamento.

-Pues ...sobre eso...

**Flashback**

Gustavo necesitaba ver urgente a su querida rubia, tenía algo muy importante que decirle, una buena noticia que sin duda a ella le encantaría. Ya se encontraba afuera de la puerta y se dedicó a tocar. No obtuvo ni una respuesta así que volvió a realizar la misma acción una y otra vez. Acaso Marron aún seguía dormida? O había salido? Llamarla a su móvil le pareció lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, pero inmediatamente se desilusionó al escuchar la horrible y antipática voz de la contestadora. Por kami!justo en ese momento su celular de Marron tenía que estar apagado. Por alguna razón vió su lista de contactos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a leer el nombre de una amiga de Marron: Bra. Era verdad, Bra era la mejor amiga de Marron, así que ella debería saber donde se encontraba la rubia en esos momentos.

-Aló?

-Err soy Gustavo

-Gustavo? No conzoco a ninguno...espera! Tu eres un amigo de Marron verdad?

-Si! Me podrías decir donde se encuentra? Lo que pasa es que vine a buscarla a su departamento y pues , ella no está.

-Bueno ella me dijo ayer que se hiba a la casa de sus padres porque le quedaba más cerca de la fiesta, supongo que debe estar allá.

-Muchas gracias , iré a buscarla, me das la direccion?

-Claro

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ya veo así que fue Bra quien te dijo

Marron se encontraba realmente agradecida con su amiga, por fin era de ayuda, era un milagro que Bra se encontrara ya levantada a esas horas de la mañana. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo dormilona que podía llegar a ser Bra. Que tan equivocada estaba, era ella quien se comportaba como toda una vaga ese día. Pero no importa, gracias a ese "milagro", ella ahora estaba hablando con Gustavo.

Seguro lo que él tenía que decirle era algo sumamente importante.

-Bueno, y que era lo que tenías que decirme.

Marron solo pudo observar como al castaño se le dibujaba una sonrisa. El chico comenzó a caminar para colocarse detrás de ella y decirle al oído.

-Que me dirías si un amigo te quiere tomar fotos como su...modelo?

* * *

-Bra, te ves horrible

Trunks cada vez que veía una oportunidad para molestarla lo hacía y ese día, Bra no se encontraba de la mejor manera físicamente, el cabello alborotado, ojos inchados y con ojeras, con una cara de cansancio y de pocos amigos. No podía desperdiciar esa oporunidad no? La princesa estaba horrenda.

Las palabras de su hermano sin duda no eran muy alentadoras y no podían mejorar la situación en la que estaba. No había logrado pegar sus ojos en toda la larga noche, algo le estaba ocurriendo, por alguna razón, su cabeza con todos sus pensamientos parecían idas, voladas, distraídas. Y eso no podía ser, una princesa no debería amanecerse de esa manera por un simple hecho. Así es, era Goten el que se encontraba toda la noche en su mente, junto con esa chica. Frunció en seño de tan solo volver a vivir la imágen de él con su amiguita besándose. No entendía por qué le dolía tanto recordar esa escena. No, si una escena le tenía que doler, era la de Goten con Marron en el suelo riéndose, disfrutando de esa cómica situación en la que el alcohol hizo que los dos jóvenes calleran al suelo juntos. Como si estuviera loca, se agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, moviéndolas una y otra vez por su cabello, frente y cien. Que verguenza le daba estar así, por un chico por el que nisiquiera siente nada. Irónico, era todo lo contrario. Desde cuándo? No lo sabía, pero era obvio de que él si le importara, tanto, para que hasta ocupara el espacio suficiente en su cabezita y no poder dormir toda la maldita noche. Pero su orgullo lo negaba y lo seguia negando. Era imposible que sintiera algo por Goten. Así es, debía ser otra cosa.

-Hija te encuentras bien?

-Ahh claro mamá es solo que me duele tanto la cabeza por culpa del molestoso de mi hermano. Era necesario que se quedara a dormir?! El ya tiene su propio duplex.

El príncipe solo se limitó a sonreir maliciosamente, había molestado a su hermana después de todo, pero era verdad. No podía quedarse más tiempo en la mansion Brief, tenía que ir a trabajar. Aunque los viernes por la noches se tomaba un tiempo para ir a divertirse tenía que recompensar esos días con los sábados, pero eso sí, los domingos son como una ley, un mandamiento, era día en familia. Seguro no vería a Goten y Marron sino hasta la tarde, los muy flojos es posible que se encontraran a un durmiendo.

-Mira Bra, si me quedé pues es porque me queda más cerca, pero no te preocupes que ya me voy al trabajo y de ahí a mi departamento, así que ya no me verás hasta el próximo viernes a menos que me hagas una visita, lo cual, dudo mucho.

Sin más el joven Brief se dedicó a satisfacer su gran apetito.

-Claro tu puedes soñar bien...

Estas palabras ocasionaron que Trunks se atorara con el pan que estaba digiriendo. Bulma y Bra miraban extrañadas a Trunks, quien agarró su baso de leche y lo tomó para poder pasar las migas de pan que aún se encontraba en su garganta, para luego toser hasta encontrarse nuevamente en buen estado.

-Ya se me hace... tarde, nos vemos mamá.

Desesperado por salir de ahí, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la mansión con sus mejillas sonrojadas; Bra de alguna forma le había vuelto recordar sobre ese sueño tan...hermoso? En qué demonios estaba pensando, era su amiga, eso estaba prohibido totalmente.

"Las amigas no se tocan" fue en lo único que se limitó a pensar.

-Que raro... mamá, aún no regresa mi papá?

-No hija, ese mono imbécil està entrenando con la nave del tiempo quién sabe dónde. Espero que no regrese y se pierda por el espacio.

Bra solo miraba como Bulma se levantaba renegando y se dirigia a la cocina. No le daba ganas de hacer nada, se sentía enferma. Una simple excusa que puso su conciencia para dar una razón del por qué se sentía tan traicionada, tan desilusionada.

-Mamá! Sabes si Pan se fue temprano?

-Eh? Si, vi que salió demasiado temprano, parecía que estaba con prisa.

-Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?

-Mmm...no lo creo.

Terminó su desayuno para dirigirse nuevamente a su cuarto. Cuando llegó lo único que podía hacer fue agarrar su almohada más esponjosa y suave, para luega dejarse caer fuertemente encima de ella en su inmensa cama. No podía estar todo el tiempo así, lo mejor sería hablar con Marron y pedirle ayuda, para que le haga ver que era lo que le pasaba, nunca se había sentido de esa manera tan asquerosa y débil. Seguro Marron la animaría y le resolvería el problema, aunque ella sea una pequeña parte de ese gran problema. El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Quien rayos vendría a estas horas de la mañana, no importaba, seguro su mamá como siempre atendería. Y una vez más, ahí estaba de nuevo ese horrible sonido, que a pesar de que el primero fue uno moderado y paciente, ahora se había convertido en una cadena de sonidos irritables para la princesa. El ruido parecía repetirse cada segundo, acaso nadie abriría la puerta? Y como usualmente pasaría, su respuesta a su pregunta se resolvió.

-Braaa! Hazme el favor de abrirme la puerta.

Por alguna razón ahora se sentía felíz, más que en el desayuno por lo menos. Tenía que despejar esos pensamientos malo e impuros. Se levantó a obedecer la orden de Bulma. Pero su felicidad llegó hasta el cielo cuando pudo observar que frente a ella se encontraba el hijo menor de Gokú, con aquellos profundos ojos negros. Y ahí estaba él, parado con su típica sonrisa de idiota y a la vez encantadora, sin tener idea de lo que su presencia causaba en dentro de ella.

-Bra hola! Se encuentra Trunks?

-Acaba de salir

-Ohh entonces me marcho, no puedo llegar tarde.

El pelinegro giró para dar unas cuantos pasos y luego sentir una mano sobre su brazo, logrando captar una sensación cálida y suave pero sobretodo nada desagradable. Hubiera dejado aquel contacto, sacando bruscamente su brazo, pero por alguna razón le gustó ese acercamiento, ese contacto, le recordó mucho la caricias de Pares, nunca hubiera imaginado que aquella mano de la chica se sentiría igual. Tal vez porque nunca había sentido la caricia de ella.

-Que pasa?

Con ella, siempre fue así. No le importó ni en lo más minimo que aquel contacto seguiría, todo lo contrario; por alguna razón, quería permanecer así por mucho tiempo. Bra de alguna forma le hacía sentir bien, tan solo con ver su rostro le alegraba el día, su rostro simplemente le reflejaba eso, felicidad, emoción, le daba ganas de vivir su vida al máximo, eso era lo que aquella joven de pelo celeste le transmitia con su hermosa mirada.

-Bueno si quieres... te puedo acompañar yo, digo! tengo que ir para conversar con Marron sobre un tema importante, por eso podemos ir juntos...s-si quieres.

Goten sonrió ante aquel comentario. Le gustaba la idea de pasar un tiempo con Bra, era divertido.

Hizo un gesto, lo necesario para que Bra pudiera entender lo que significaba, claro que podrían irse juntos.

Llegaron a C.C. Los dos se la habían pasado muy bien, era como si entre ellos hubiera una cierta química especial. A Goten se le cruzó por la cabeza que venir con la princesita de los sayayines todos los días no era mala idea, tal vez lo volvieran hacer, claro si Trunks lo dejara como hoy, lo cual era muy raro. Subieron a un ascensor, ni locos sudarían por subir hasta el último piso por la escalera, de qué serviría la tecnología sino la usas para hacerte la vida más fácil y sencilla.

Bajaron para después caminar hacia la oficina presidencial, pero los nervios se comenzaron a presentar en el hijo menor de Gokú. Era obvio, ya era demasiado tarde. El joven Son se maldijo por haber hecho una parada en una heladería, pero no era su culpa, como negarse a Bra. No quería que ella se ponga triste o piense que él es un mal amigo. Era verdad, debió aver puesto primero sus deberes, aprender a decir "no" a Bra era una de las cosas que tenía que aprender con urgencia. No era la primera vez que se ponía en problemas, no, ya eran demasiadas veces que sucedía eso por causa de la princesa. Suspiró al comprender que era incompetente, sabía perfectamente que no podría negar a Bra.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la gran puerta y vieron al costado a la asistenta de Trunks. No comprendía porque su querido amigo se había esforzado tanto en que Marron aceptara ser su secretaria cuando este ya contaba con una asistente. Y si Vicky, seguía con ese trabajo era porque Marron le dijo al presidente que no quería que la votaran por culpa de ella. Le saludó con la mano para luego tomar valor y abrir la puerta delante de él, muy velozmente. Y ahí estaba, sentado en su gran sillón de cuero fino, atrás de un gran escritorio de roble hecha a la medida. El joven Brief estaba apoyado con su mano derecha en el escritorio, y con la otra jugaba con un lapicero. Todo el valor de Goten se esfumó en tan solo un segundo al ver la mirada penetrante de su amigo. Si antes lo había visto molesto, pues ahora estaba peor que eso. Bra solo miraba la tensión que recorria el cuerpo de Goten, y podía ver perfectamente que su hermano no solo tenía una cara de aburrido sino de molesto. Por favor! Solo se habían demorado dos horas. Si así es, dos horas, para solo comprar dos helados y charlar con Goten. Lo pensó una vez más y consideró la idea de que se había pasado un poquito. Pero solo eso, un poquito. Pero bueno, que se hiba hacer, Trunks siempre exageraba las cosas, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-Este, Tr-Trunks lamento mucho llegar t-tarde...lo siento.

El pelilila solo lo seguía mirando de la misma forma. Esta vez no lo perdonaría, acaso Goten sabía lo que era estar en su lugar?, todo aburrido y con mucho trabajo, no, demasiado era la palabra más adecuada. Mientras su amigo se fue a divertir y a perder el tiempo con su querida hermana, él se la paso de lo más aburrido y solo como un "forever alone". En qué pensaba Goten por Kami. Para rematarla, Marron aún no llegaba, la chica inteligente y con destreza, quien le ayudaba un monton hacer su trabajo, la chica que muchas veces le había salvado de contratos falsos y que no convenían a la empresa, no estaba. Seguro tenía un buen motivo, ella nunca llegaba tan tarde, porque de llegar tarde, sí lo hacía, sobretodo los sábados.

-Se puede saber qué haciás?-Giró su cabeza para ahora mirar a Bra- y con mi hermana

-Verás Trunks, yo fui a buscarte y no estabas y pues Bra apareció y me dijo para ir los dos ya que tenía que conversar con Marron , y bueno...me pareció buena idea ir...

-Irte a divertir y dejarme el trabajo no?

-NOOO, e-es solo que, Bra quería un helado, en un local que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad y pues mientras comíamos, conversamos y se nos fue la hora...-suspiró-...Es mi culpa ok? No supe decir no a Bra, ella no tiene la culpa.

Trunks sabía mejor que nadie lo perseverante que podría a llegar ser su hermana, cuando quería algo, no paraba hasta obtenerlo.

-Que sea la última vez, pero por Kami me hubieran traído algo no? Pero noooo, nadie pensó en su apuesto presidente.

Goten y Bra se miraron para luego comenzar a reirse a carcajadas, segundos despues Trunks también se les unió. En eso escucharon como la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente captando la atenció de todos los presentes.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...ahhh lo siento.

Las carcajadas volvieron a sonar pero esta vez con mayor fuerza. Solo Marron se disculparía de esa manera. La rubia estaba despeinada y bastante agitada, de seguro había corrido para llegar lo más pronto posible a su trabajo. Ella se percató que el presidente de la C.C no estaba solo, sino en compañía de Goten y Bra. Espera...Bra!?

-Bra! Que haces aquí?

Marron se había acercado rápidamente hacia su amiga para brindarle un gran abrazo.

-Es que tengo cosas que contarte y...

Pero no pudo continuar. Trunks tosió con su garganta para que todos le prestaran su total atención.

-Marron te pasó algo?

La rubia se acerco al escritorio donde estaba Trunks y lo miró fijamente.

-Lo siento Trunks, se me hizo tarde.

Por favor cómo Trunks podía molestarse con alguien que le poní unos ojos de cachorro. Si lo hiciera sería el tipo más malvado de todo la galaxia.

-Bueno, que se va hacer.

Marron se sintió aliviada, Trunks no estaba para nada molesto, nisiquiera le había pedido una explicación, pero era mejor. No quería decirle la propuesta de trabajo que le dió Gustavo y que para colmo ella aceptó pensarlo. De tan solo pensar en dejar a Goten y Trunks para iniciar una carrera como modelo, no le gustaba. Es más, siempre estuvo en contra de las modelos, muchas de ella se drogaban o dejaban de ser ellas, para ser otras, para ser personas perfectas y moldes con los que los profesionales puedan crear lo que que quieran, nuevas personas, ídolos para la gente a las que muchas veces denominamos "normales". Todo eso no le gustaba para nada. Pero algo le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez halla una posibilidad de que ella esté equivocada, y es por eso mismo que aceptó, podría ser divertido intentarlo. Aunque claro, el trabajo que tenía ahora no lo cambiaría por nada, solo era curiosidad por probar algo nuevo y distinto a lo que ella pudiera haber imaginado. Pero y si...podría llegar hacer las dos cosas? Ja acaso estaba loca? Uno, Trunks esta vez si se enojaría con ella si hiciera eso. Dos, ella no tenía talento para el modelaje, nunca había ido a una academia o taller. Claro que tenía un muy buen gusto de vestir que lo aprendió de Bra, pero las cosas básicas de cómo caminar, desenvolverse en un escenario, posar, no lo sabía. Era cierto, esa idea de ser modelo era estúpida, aparte que tení miedo de convertirse en otra persona como todas las estrellas e idolos de la actualidad, convertirse en un títere sin libertad. Sin duda su forma de vivir de ellos le daba lástima.

Goten no podría creerlo. Eso era injusto, malvado y preferencial. Por qué Trunks no le había reclamado nada a Marron o por qué no le pidió una justificación. Estaba contento por Marron pero eso en serio era el colmo, él, su mejor amigo, y lo único que tenía como recompensa era un sermón por parte de su jefe. No y no, aquí habia preferencias, pero era inútil, no podía reclamar o salia perdiendo. Aparte Trunks siempre tuvo una debilidad con respecto a Marron, en sí, la trataba más que como una hermana, ni a Bra le trataba así, ni la complacía con sus caprichos. Pero lo mismo le sucedía a él. Ahora pensándolo mejor, nunca se había enojado con Marron. Quién podría creerlo, la rubia tiene una habilidad especial para ese tipos de cosas, pero que era "eso" que ella tenía?. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Trunks.

-Entonces ya que ambos estan aquí, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, tienen mucho que hacer.

-Descuida Trunks, Bra ven conmigo para que me cuentes todo. Puedo, no Trunks?

-Ash, ok ok pero me trabajas.

Bra y Marron se fueron a la esquina del cuarto donde se encontrba el escritorio personal de Marron, uno muy elegante de vidrio con patas de madera. La rubia acomodó las dos filas de montones de papeles que tenía desordenado para luego separarlo en cuatro partes.

-Muy bien Bra, me querías decir algo?

-Sí

Marron podía observar seriedad en el rostro de su mejor amiga, sin dudas era algo importante para que ella no pudiera dormir. Observó los ojos de Bra, estaban hinchados, acaso habia llorado? O solo no durmió bien, estaba apunto de averiguarlo.

Y así se pasaron las horas en C.C, Bra le haba contado completamente todo sobre que le estaba ocurriendo, y sobretodo de Goten. Al principio la rubia pensó que el motivo por el cual su amiga no habí

A dejado de pensar en Goten toda la noche, era porque estaba preocupada por él, pero a medida que le hiba contando y notando los gestos no muy comunes en ella, se dió cuenta que era algo más. Posiblemente hiba mucho más que afecto hacia un amigo, la amistad no encajaba mucho en esa situación. Bra estaba comenzando a vivir una nueva etapa: el enamoramiento. Charlaron en voz baja para que ninguno de los dos chicos pudieran escuchar esa conversación. Aun que fue muy difícil para Bra admitir que empezaba a sebtir algo por Goten, al final logró aceptarlo. Goten le atraía, desde mucho antes que él estuviera con Pares, le parecía un chica muy interesante y por qué no, muy apuesto.

Pero Bra no solo vino para eso, sino también para aclarar en su mente la relación que tenían Marron y Goten. Los nervios la invadieron. Cómo conseguir esa información sin que su amiga salga ofendida o lastimada. Agachó la cabeza y metió sus dos manos entre sus piernas, las cuales movía de adelante y atrás.

-Bra te encuentras bien?

-Err, Marron que...

-Mmm? Si tienes algo que decirme Bra dímelo, somos mejores amigas.

Ella tenía razón, siembre hubi confianza entre ellas. Y si seguía de esa manera nunca volvería a estar tranquila hasta saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Marron.

-Que sientes por Goten

No era una pregunta, sino pareció más como una orden. En un primer instante aquella frase sorprendió mucho a la rubia. Pero era lógico, tal vez Bra la había estado observando como se comportaba toda la noche con Goten. Sonrió al recordar todo lo sucedido, Bra tenía motivos para estar celosa. La miró fijamente.

-Es uno de mis mejores, únicos, y verdaderos amigos Bra, nuestra relación es muy unida, puede que tengamos momentos en que puedas observar que somo más que eso pero, te digo sinceramente que hay un límite en nuestros sentimientos, no siento ese tipo de afecto hacia él, te pido que confíes en mí.

Claro que confiaba en ella, la tonta era ella que comenzaba a scar conclusiones así de la nada, el error fue exclusivamente de ella y no de Marron.

-No Marron, discúlpame tú, por decirte cosas como estas.

-No te preocupes Bra, sabes que puedes decirme todo.

Cambiaron de tema para dar por terminado el tema anterior.

Trunks y Goten habían terminado todo su trabajo del día, pero Marron aún le faltaba, esta se la había pasado todo la tarde conversando con Bra.

Era de noche cuando Pan entro a la oficina de Trunks, había ido a buscar a Bra en su casa pero para su gran sorpresa no estaba. Fue Bulma la quien le dijo que estaba en la C.C con Trunks. Saludo a todos con un simple "hola" y caminó directo hacia las chicas. No podía mirar al joven Brief, no después de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Tal vez no era la gran cosa, pero para ella fue muy vergonzoso. Primero, Trunks no le paraba de mirar esa noche, después esa conexión que tuvieron cuando se miraron fijamente el uno con el otro, y por primera vez notó al híbrido sonrojado. Por Kami Trunks sonrojado, hasta ahora no lo podía creer, se veía tan atractivo y dulce de esa forma. Pan comenzaba a temblar de solo recordar la escena. Y lo peor de todo fue cuando despertó en la Mansión Brief. Tenía que irse temprano a su casa, era seguro que Videl se preocupara, pero Bra dormía plácidamente que no quería despertarla. Salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha. Y ahí estaba el problema, había olvidado cerrar con seguro la puerta del baño. Al momento de salir con la toalla, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver una figura masculina, perfectamente conocida por ella. Se congeló pero su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Trunks había entrado a lavarse la cara, pero no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, su mente aún seguía dormida porque agarró la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Pan y se secó con ella. Ya menos soñoliento y percatándose que había alguien más ahí, miró con atención. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al ver el cuerpo de Pan totalmente desnudo y con la cara completamente roja.

-Y-Yo...verás, mmm

Trunks no sabía que decirle. La estaba viendo desnuda y como baboso lo seguía haciendo por unos segundos más, hasta que por fin Pan pudo reaccionar. La pelinegra se tapó como pudo su busto con una mano para luego plantar una cachetada en el rostro de Trunks y salir corriendo a la habitación.

Si, era por eso mismo por lo que no podía mirar a los ojos a Trunks. Y él se encontraba igual. Tenía que disculparse con ella, pedirle disculpas y decirle que verla prácticamente desnuda no fue su intención.

Marron observó el comportamiento extraño de ambos y dedució por sí sola que algo había pasado. Se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara, solo esperaba que lo que haya hecho Trunks no lo eche a perder, Pan podía ser muy tímida en algunas ocasiones. El silencio dominó por completo la oficina.

-Trunks, por qué tan callado?

Trunks miró a Marron un poco avergonzado. Era de esperar, su secretaria personal era una persona muy lista, no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

-Por nada Marron, deja de hacerme preguntas extrañas y ponte a trabajar para que termines sino no te espero.

-Sabes que igual me enteraré no?

-Marron quieres que te deje sola trabajando aquí?

La rubia soltó una risita, si que había sucedido algo, pero Trunks tenía razón, tenía que trabajar si no quería quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche revisando papeles o documentos.

-Bueno Trunks yo ya acabé. Marron... quieres que me quede haciéndote compañía?

Goten se había acercado muy sensual a Marron. En qué demonios estaba pensando, él quería ir a descansar pero no podía dejar a su amiga sola. Alto. Trunks la acompañaría, al menos eso dijo él.

-No te preocupes Goten, Trunks dijo que me esperaría así que anda a relajarte.

-Esta bien, Pan vámonos...por cierto Bra, quieres que te deje en tu casa?

Bra miró a Marron y recibió un guiño por parte de ella. Tenía que aprobechar la generosidad de Goten, así pasarían más tiempos juntos.

-Claro Goten.

Los chicos salieron y los únicos que quedaban eran _**ellos**_.

-Y no me contarás que paso no?

Esas palabras fueron como una roca gigante para Trunks. Sin duda Marron era muy lista. Ella sabía que algo paso entre Pan y él. Comenzaba a tembler, por qué lo hacía? Por qué demostraba debilidad, inseguridad, ante Marron?

_**Porque solo podía ser ella quien lo podia ver así.**_

Por qué ella siempre sabí lo que ocurría, como soi se hubiera pasado toda su vida junto a él, como si hubieran tenido juntos una vida anterior?

_**Porque nos conocemos perfectamente. Ella a mí y yo a ella. Porque somos iguales. Porque somos los mejores amigos, sino lo fueramos, nada funcionaría. Nada tendría sentido. Todo sería diferente, un nuevo mundo y desconocido para ambos, donde las rutas que pasarían tendrían otro valor y significado; los sentimientos, todo, cambiaría drásticamente, solo por eso, no ser amigos.**_

Esa era la pregunta definitiva.

Que sucedería si no fueran amigos y solo unos conocidos?

Su vida no tendría sentido. Su relación no tendría sentido.

La miró con sus ojos azules que transmitían angustia, añoranza. Así era, no se imaginaba una vida sin su querida amiga de la infancia.

No. No estaba siendo el mismo. Ese no era el Trunks de antes. Él nunca pensaría eso, por lo mismo que heredó de su padre, el orgullo. Trunks Brief jamás en toda su existencia pensaría que su vida dependía de otra persona. Jamás.

Ya era muy tarde. Lo había pensado! Quizo poner en su mente que de seguro era la ausencia de sexo que no había tenido últimamente, lo que lo estaba cambiando. Si, seguro era eso y si no lo era, tenía que creérselo. Creer y creer para no volver a perder su orgullo que tanto lo identificaba.

Caminó hacia la ventana. No quería hablar con Marron. Cada vez que lo hacía se sentía raro, pero más que todo, vulnerable.

-Aggg!

No podía más, no se identificaba. Era otra persona. No, era diferente a lo que era este nuevo Trunks, el que quería cambiar, así es, ya conocía a este Trunks, ya se conocía. Reconocería esa actitud donde fuera, sus sensaciones de deseo, desesperación, ansiedad; todo estaba volviendo hacia él. Tal vez tenía razón. Deseaba desesperadamente volver a hacerlo con una mujer. Sacó un cigarro y lo prendió.

Marron que lo vio que él tenía ganas de fumar, se molestó. El más que nadie sabía lo tanto que ella odiaba el olor a cigarro. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y quejarse con su amigo, pero no pudo. De tan solo ver ese rostro, lo supo. Trunks volvía a tener la misma típica mirada de cuando vivía al máximo sus días de soltería, de cuando él era más joven, cuando se llevaba a la cama a cualquier chica que conociera solo por pura diversión. No podía estar equivocada, no veía de tiempo ver a Trunks sacar un cigarro para fumar. Sin dudas algo le pasaba.

Quería llorar, quería irse de ese lugar. No aguantaba ver así a Trunks, tan impuro, lleno de deseos que en cualquier momento explotarían y saldrían a la luz. Que impotente se sentía Marron en ese momento, no estaba lista para acercarse a él en ese instante, cómo hacerlo si el Trunks que estaba parado ahí, era el viejo, el pasado. Si no pudo ayudarlo antes no lo haría tampoco esta vez. Era inútil.

Trunks expulsó todo el humo, que bien y horrible a la vez se sentía volver a ser como era. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sacó su celular y marcó 9 números.

-"Trunks?"

Un segundo. Estaba decidido, ya no aguantaba, necesitaba liberarse.

-"Te necesito ahora, búscame en mi departamento en media hora, tenemos cosas que hacer tu y yo"

Colgó. Sin más, solo colgó. Suspiró, se pasó las manos por su cabello y volteó para quedarse más quieto que una estatua.

Marron había escuchado todo.

Decepción. Eso veía en el rostro de la muchacha...decepción.

Miró para el costado, tratando de no mirar esos ojos celestes llenos de decepción y resentimiento. Tenía que evitar esos luceros, o lloraría. Agachó sui cabeza, que más podría hacer. Ya estaba hecho, lo había arruinado por completo.

Marron simplemente no podía creer la actitud tan infantil de su amigo. Ahora ya no lo comprendía, cómo le gustaría saber que demonios había pasado. Molesta, estaba molesta con él. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, todo era muy incómodo, seguro también lo era para él.

Desbordaba incomodidad en el ambiente.

Con pasos ligeros y decididos se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se esfumó lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando fuertemente atrás de ella, la puerta.

* * *

-Ashh tío, no podemos ir volando?

Bra tosió para llamar la atención de Pan.

-Pan, sabes muy bien que yo...que yo, pues...

-Que tú qué Bra?

Por Kami, cómo le encantaba ver a Bra humillada, ver que su orgullo se quebrara.

-Que yo... Agg no me hagas decirlo Pan, sabes perfectamente lo que trato de decir.

-No lo sé, así que porque no me lo dices tú

Bra apretaba los puños y se ponía cada vez más roja. No podia creerlo, no podía dejar que Pan se saliera con la suya.

-No la molestes Pan.

Goten giró y miró tiernamente a Bra.

-Quiere que la cargue princesa?

Salvada por Goten, que felíz estaba. Correspondió esa mirada con una parecida. Parecida porque, no solo lo miró con ternura, sino con afecto, lo miró como a su príncipe de sus sueños. Asintió lentamente con su cabeza para luego sentir la sensación más cálida que se pudiera haber imaginado. En verdad, él, Goten Son, le daba calor, le transmitía una sensación muy difícil de explicar.

El amor es algo raro.

Amor? No estaba tan loca para pensar en eso todavía. Amor, no hiba a caer en esas cuatro letras. No lo haría hasta estar segura. No se ilusionaría y punto, para qué sufrir cuando hay muchas cosas por las cuales disfrutar.

Los brazos de Goten eran muy calientes. Agarraban a Bra por la espalda como si ella fuera una princesa, como en los cuentos de hadas. Y emprendieron vuelo a su destino.

En verdad Goten brindaba calor, demasiado, lo suficiente para que Bra se pudiera dormir en sus brazos fuertes y grandes.

Goten observaba a la chica que ya tenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados. Que desperdicio, con esos lindos ojos y que ahora estaban cerrados. Un par de ojos tan seducientes como esos no deberían descansar, solo mostrarse por completo y a todo hora ante el mundo. Ella poseía ojos con los que podías hacer cualquier cosa, ya se malo o bueno, ojos hechos para convencer a las personas, ojos que penetran en lo más profundo de tu ser y te condenan, te hechizan, te bloquean.

_**Un par hechos para la salvación. Ojos para enamorar.**_

Boom boom! Así comenzaba a sentir su corazón al ver como Bra apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Tío Goten!

Salió del trance.

-Pan, sucede algo?

-Por aquí no es la Mansión Brief. Estamos llendo al Monte Paoz. Por qué estás tan distraído Goten?

-Ehh? P-por nada solo que no me di cuenta, a todo el mundo le pasa.

-Claaaro, por eso decía, estás distrído.

Pan tenía razón, en todo el día se sentía diferente a lo normal. Más liberado, más suelto...en paz. Este día había sido diferente a todos los demás, comenzaba a ver el mundo con una gamas de colores fuertes y llamativos, veía luz por todos los lados como en un sueño. Todo brillaba. Bra brillaba. Le transmitía esa chispa a su forma de ver el mundo, que muchas veces era monótoma y aburrida, de una escala de grises, pero solo eso. Con ella todo pareciera tomar color, tomar vida. Después de todo era una chica especial y no cualquier princesita caprichosa que lo era ante sus ojos. Bra. Bra, Bra. Bra. Que tanta curiosidad le daba a él. Esa sensación de acercarse y permanecer a su lado para descubrir cómo lo hacía, como hacía para que todo brillara, para observar de más cerca ese don tan maravilloso que ella poseía.

Como el de ella.

Pares.

Por qué tenía que arruinar ese momento, donde acababa de por fin abrir los ojos y ver de toda la alegría que se estaba perdiendo. Pero esa no era su realidad. Sin ella, por qué ser felíz?. Cómo sería felíz si la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo no estaba?! Tenía que aceptar, jamás se curaría. La amó, la ama y la amará. Estaba condenado a hacerlo, a sufrir, a vivir con la tristeza y la impotencia de saber que no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

Pares y su maldito don, su maldito brillo.

Aquello que la caracterizaba. Ser pura, inocente, frágil, pero por sobretodo ser angelical. Esa era la palabra. Eso era su atracción más llamativa. Su chispa.

Experimentar el sexo con ella, tenía otro sentido, otro significado. Muy diferente a tener sexo placentero, fugáz pero mucho más hermoso, con más amor y menos pasión.

Esa era la diferencia. Con Pares todo tomaba diferente sentido. Ella era diferente, diferente y única ante las demás.

Volaron y volaron hasta que después de unos minutos, llegaron donde la Mansión Brief. Bra abrió lentamentes los ojos para que luego percatarse que Gtoen aún la tenía en sus brazos. Los tres aterrizaron lentamente.

-Muy bien princesa, ya llegamos.

Goten bajó delicadamente a Bra. Qué frío volvía a sentir al poner sus pies en el suelo y soltarse del agarre del pelinegro. Fue en dirección hacia la puerta, aunque sin querer hacerlo. Tenía que decirlo, sino no se lo perdonaría por el resto de su vida. Seguía dando los pasos, su corazón le decía que debia detenerse pero su cabeza y orgullo decían otra cosa.

_**"Bra, solo es un simple y corto gracias, nada más. Anda, dilo"**_

_**"No, por qué debería decirlo."**_

_**"Porque te trajo sana y salva como toda una princesa."**_

_**"Eso es obvio, yo soy una princesa."**_

_**"No seas orgullosa Bra, dile!"**_

_**"Jamás"**_

_**"Dile!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Braaaa!"**_

Volteó, lo había hecho. Suspiro, solo tenía que decirle un "gracias" y asunto terminado, pero le costaba tanto decirlo.

-Goten yooo..yo..

La miraba confundido. La princesa actuaba extraño.

-Dime Bra.

Respiró profundo y trató de relajarse.

-No es nada. Espero verte otro día a ti y a Pan. Adiós.

Y entro, y no pudo vencer su orgullo. No pudo pronunciar aquella palabra, simplemente no podia. Los dos chicos que se encontraban afuera se miraron, sin dudas algo le pasaba a Bra, algo quería decirles.

Pero acto seguido, los dos se miraron con una cara sin expresión, aterrados, acaso ese no era el ki de Trunks? Algo estaba pasando, si se podría sentir su ki del pelilila, significaba que desprendía energía, más de lo habitual.

Acaso se trataba de un nuevo enemigo? No, no era posible. La Tierra después de tantos años por fin estaba en paz. Era otra cosa. Rápidamente se le vino la respuesta a Goten. Sonrió, sonrió porque su amigo de seguro la estaba pasando mucho mejor que él.

Tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo. Olvidar todo para dejarlo en el pasado y comenzar a vivir su presente. Para olvidarla y ver a otra. Comenzar a rehacer su vida.

Quién sería esta vez la presa de Trunks?

* * *

_**Bien bien...lo terminé! Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo. Y que tal? Como estuvo? ñ.ñ**_

_**Seee, quise hacer este cap un poco más largo de lo normal. Disculpen si las enredo un poco XP pero esa es la única manera que sé escribir un fic...mil disculpas! Compréndanme, es mi primer fic ^^ y trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo asdfghjkl **_

_**Y aquí estoy, dejando una nota final, que desgraciadamente no puedo evitar escribir, si los aburro SORRY. Pero es imposible para mí dejar que sea un poco largoooo.**_

_**-Sobre el fic-**_

_**El problema, o el nudo mejor dicho XD, empezará por la mitad del próximo cap. Creo que este fic será...un poco long!**_

_**Ahora acerca de las emociones, sensaciones, etc etc, vemos la gran amistad de estos tres personajes: Marron, Goten y Trunks, pero no por eso signifique que será un triangulo amoroso entre ellos XP jejej lo digo por siaca XP. El fic gira a través de la relación de ellos tres y lo digo porque es ellos donde iniciara un problema, una pesadilla.**_

_**Con respecto a Goten y Bra, nose creo que al final sucederá algo jaja y eso que dije que no podrían a estar juntos, pero ya lo saben, aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa y cambiar todo en un segundo. Ahora, de que Goten ama a Pares, no voy a engañar ya que creo que está muy claro. Sí, si la ama. La ternura angelical y la inocencia, atraen a Goten en un punto, donde al perderlos, se hace la idea de que su vida ya no tiene motivo por la cual existir, que en el mundo solo está su cuerpo pero no su ser, su alma. Con Bra, creo que la atracción, es más bien, por ahora, la alegría, la emoción de vivir, de existir, de divertirse, emociones que lo recordaban a él anteriormente, cuando aún no conocía a Pares. Sin dudas habrá mucha confusión, y Bra será quien cause eso a medida que la historia avance.**_

_**La escena de Trunks, donde ve desnuda a Pan, lo saqué de un sueño (?) ( No es mi culpa soñar esas cosas XD). Ese momento es el inicio total de la incomodidad entre estos dos personajes. El que Trunks la vea desnuda solo es la primera parte. El que darse viendo lo prohibido, el cuerpo de una mujer que no te pertenece, es muy difícil de olvidar ( lose por novelas ligeras, de libros claro). Como dije antes, él toma a Pan, como un modelo para la clase de chica con quien tendría una relación seria. Al menos por ahora la ve así, pero no se imagina lo tanto que sus pensamientos pueden influir más adelante. Cuando uno se quiere grabar algo en la cabeza, lo haze. Aunque en algún comienzo solo sea una simple broma.**_

_**El orgullo tanto de Trunks, como el de Bra. Ambos, tenían que creerse de que no son vulnerables, que no tienen debilidades, que nadie los podía ver indefensos, que son, nada más y menos, que los hermanos Brief. **_

_**Trunks sinceramente, por ahora, se niega a aceptar que Marron lo vea de esa manera. Por alguna razón no quiere que ella sea una influencia para él o las cosas darían un giro de 360 grados. Miedo a perder eso, esa amistad. Pensar solo que no puede vivir sin esa "amistad" le dá pánico. No solo por perderla a ella, sino también por cambiar el destino, la ruta por la que hasta ahora van, y que los papeles se pierdan y comience lo espontáneo, la libertad de expresión, el instinto que guarda en lo más profundo de su ser.**_

_**Por ahora, trunks no tiene idea de la gran oportunidad que tiene Marron, al tener pase libre y directo al "gran mundo de la moda", cosa que cápitulo a cápitulo, Marron sentirá la tentación, de " territorio nuevo".**_

_**Espero que sea de ayuda, que haya aclaraso unos puntos del cap! Es solo para que las ideas que les quiero dar no estén desordenadas y entiendan del por qué de la actitud de cada uno y lo que significa en ese momento.**_

_**Nos vemos! Uuuuu de aquí a ...3 semanas (?) Jaja mentiraaa XP ya les avisaré ;) algo es seguro...no dejaré la historia.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**A todos, everybody! Porque sus comentarios me suben el ánimo \O/. Porque son las mejores lectoras que una puede tener! Gracias...**_

_**A Mari-Brief, gracias por terminar tu historia, sabes que me gusta el T&M XP, una historia muy entretenida...**_

_**...Y por comentar en :D**_

_**Gracias por leer! Y nos estamos viendo en semanas! Bye, besos y cuídenseee.**_

_**Dark.**_


End file.
